


The Life? of Peter Parker

by MistbornHero



Series: Heroes vs Life [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Baked Goods, Combat Training, Domestic Fluff, How did this get to 20k? Ch 1 was less than 2k, Intern Peter Parker, Minor Original Character(s), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Matt Murdock, Protective Tony Stark, Secret Identity, Slice of Life, Supportive May Parker, Team Red, at the last chapter, peter parker living his best post-dust life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: Tony wants him in the tower full time. (Pepper makes it more reasonable.)May wants him safe and happy. (Spiderman is reasonable, but onlyjust.)Flash wants to expose hisliesto the world. (It's not even a lie anymore, he really interns at SI.)The Avengers want him in their team. (Saving the world is good, but they forget there's normal problems.)All Peter wants to do is be Spiderman, help everyday people while living his normal life.(It is hard, with so many people who want something more.)





	1. Meeting the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter only has the Tony and the May thing, plus meeting Daredevil
> 
> Keep expectations low, I guess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony, May and Peter try to come up with an Intern Plan.  
> Spiderman meets Daredevil.

After that whole thing with the infinity stones Tony gets more involved in his life. He seemed to have decided that Peter had been telling everyone he had a Stark Internship for a long time and that it would reflect poorly on them both if he didn’t get actual experience. Peter agreed because he was not about to turn down working with him, Tony is brilliant and he knew he could learn a lot from him.

Then they started laying out the ideas. Set up a meeting with May and everything. Peter thought it was going to go well, until they actually got there. He realized Mr. Stark still felt guilty over him _biting the dust_ , and he was overcompensating in the worst way possible-

“He’s not joining the Avengers,” May said, giving her nephew a pointed look.

“I’m not becoming an Avenger,” Peter agreed quickly. It’s not for the same reasons, but it doesn’t matter because it’s one thing he knows he has back-up on. May wants more emphasis on his studies.

Tony looked betrayed. Peter felt a little bit guilty. “Why not?” he asked, but Peter could hear the unspoken reminder of his assignment on that ship.

“I can be an emergency Avenger, only Avenging on world-ending crisis,” Peter amended, Tony smiled a little. “I really wanted to be an Avenger, but then you didn’t let me, and it made me realize that I like being the friendly-neighborhood-spiderman.”

“It’s more dangerous,” May added, “and it takes up too much time.”

“He’d have more backup,” Tony countered. It was totally a valid point. “But alright. No to Avengers, I’ll tell the team. What about interning?”

That was, of course, the point of the whole conversation. “Yes to that,” Peter nodded.

“I’ll need more details than the last time,” May said because she has learned from her past and she won’t let the billionaire dazzle her into letting Peter do whatever.

Tony blinked. “What details could you need? He’ll come to the lab and help out.” May narrowed her eyes and Peter didn’t think it was possible to intimidate Mr. Stark so easily, but he seemed willing to discuss it. Peter didn’t really know what an internship involved so he didn’t have much to say as they discussed his role. He could let them have this battle. He had more important ones ahead.

***

Tony brought in Pepper.

May felt bad inconveniencing the CEO, but Mr. Stark reassured her that she knew the company better than anyone else. If anyone could help it would be her. Pepper arrived exactly five minutes after FRIDAY sent her a message.

“Hey Pep!” Tony grinned, face lighting up in that way only people in love do.

Pepper rolled her eyes but gave him a smile. She looked around the room and then shook her head at Mr. Stark. “You can’t monopolize his time.” Tony pouted. “What do you need?”

_“How do interns work?”_

Pepper Potts was the mortal equivalent of a God and if Tony Stark didn’t marry her, then Peter would propose. She set up a careful schedule that first made Peter visible to the rest of the company as Tony’s intern. That way when he joined the rest of the interns as a way to get to know the company, it’d be more of a kid no one noticed rather than some suspicious plan. Something Peter hadn’t considered.

He’d have real internship three days a week, split between real intern and Tony’s intern. The rest of his time was left to himself with the same rules as before he flew off into space. He could live with curfews and homework.

It sounded okay.He didn't even have to work too much to convince Pepper to leave the Internship at three days.

Tony wanted to send him a car for every day of the internship. It was nice until it wasn’t. He started moving by himself soon enough with promises to get someone to drive if it was ever especially late. He decided not to Spiderman his way to and from the internship, so no one can link the change in his schedule to Spiderman’s. Peter ended up swinging around the city not even two weeks in. He didn’t feel right passing as a bystander just because he wasn’t dressed as Spiderman. The suit is safer than his hoodie, he reasoned to Mr. Stark when asked. Spiderman does have a plausible connection to Stark, so it wouldn't be that weird.

***

The first hero/vigilante outside the Avengers he ran into was Daredevil.

He was in Hell’s Kitchen, so really, he should have expected it. But there had been a guy with a gun threatening another guy and he couldn’t exactly stay out of it. He only noticed the Devil because of his spider-sense. The guy was too quiet for someone who just jumped down a fire escape. Karen helpfully identified the newcomer for him, as if Peter didn’t get news from twitter and knew who he was. Daredevil cocked his head to the side as if listening to something.

He pointed upwards and then climbed back up. It was not exactly the kind of conversation they want to be seen for. Karen informed him she had alerted the police of the guy webbed to the wall. Daredevil jumped to another building, then another. Peter liked the privacy afforded by being very high up, but it seemed this guy took it to another level.

“You’re a kid.” It was not a question. It was the kind of statement someone said just so everyone knew they were both on the same page. Even his stance relaxed as though telegraphing his intentions against attacking, but he hadn’t completely lost his fighting stance.

“No, I’m not,” he tried. It was a habit. He really should add a feature to naturally deepen his voice so it didn’t betray him. Daredevil just looked at him for a long moment. Peter had never been particularly religious, but this guy was named after Satan so he was taking no chances. “I’m sixteen,” he gave in.

Daredevil grunted in agreement. He finally loosened up, but he looked kinda angry now. “Why the fuck did Tony Stark take a fifteen year old to a fight?”

“I was already fighting?” Peter meant it to sound strong, but it came out as a question. He tried again. “The suit he gave me has more protection than what I used to have.”

“Do you even know how to fight?”

The answer to that is easy. It doesn’t matter because his spider-sense helps him avoid most attacks and he is a lot stronger than people are. “Yes,” he said locking eyes with the eyes on the mask. A part of him wondered what kind of material it was, couldn’t be easy to see out of something that solid. As he considered that, his body moved on it’s own before something hard sent him stumbling backwards.

It took him longer to realize what had happened than it did to regain his footing.

Daredevil had punched him on the shoulder.

How had he...?

“No. You don’t.”

“ _Would you like me to call Mr. Stark?_ ” Karen asked. Peter knew no one could hear Karen through the suit, but he’d swear that Daredevil growled at the name. He ignored her.

Peter was not sure how he felt about this. People didn’t usually catch him off-guard. He didn’t even think he could be caught off-guard. “I can fight!” he defended. He wished he was angry enough to punch the Devil back. He was not used to hand-to-hand that doesn’t involve webbing his opponent somewhere.

“Reflexes and strength won’t work against someone who is the same.”

“I’m also smart?” he tried. He had already won against the Vulture. He hadn't been useless against Thanos. He was getting tired of arguing with everyone that he could do this.

The bottom half of the face that he can see has changed from the snarl to a grimace. There’s a silence that seemed to stretch into eternity as the Devil glared at him. Peter wanted to leave. He didn’t like when people were able to easily dismiss his mission. The Devil’s mouth was moving with no sound and he wished he could read lips. Maybe he could ask Karen.

Finally, words come out. “Why do it?”

“Because I can,” he replied and it’s almost automatic, by how many times he has said it. He puts emotion into his words, hoping they convey that he couldn’t just witness without moving. That he had to act. _With great power comes great responsibility_ echoes in his head anytime he has to explain and it makes his heart ache with memories of Ben.

Daredevil nodded. The eyes in the mask remain as empty as before and Peter could not tell if he understood. His mouth was still twisted in a grimace. Silence falls. Shorter this time.

“I’ll teach you.”

… what?

“ _I_ can’t stand by and wait for _you_ to get killed.”

“I won’t-” Daredevil looked like there was no question there. Peter had heard _stories_. His protest turned to an affirmation, “...be able to train more than once a week?”

Daredevil nodded again. “Pick a day.” Peter did, Monday and Wednesday were his Stark Internship days, Tony liked to move the third day around for whenever he felt like it. He suggested Thursday and hoped it worked out. “Do you have a curfew?”

He was not _that_ young. Peter would be offended, except May did put a curfew for Spiderman patrols. Going out with Ned? Come back whenever. Swinging around? Not home by two means she’s calling Tony, except she won’t have to because Karen will be broadcasting his location to the two of them if the suit is not at home. “School in the morning,” he said instead. He figured it sounds better, like a self inflicted curfew rather than one by his guardians.

“Come here around nine,” he said. “I’ll find you.”

“What if I can’t come?” He could act like he agreed and not show up. That seemed like a good plan. He could just… never set foot in Hell’s Kitchen again. Life would be fine.

“Then don’t come.”

“What if _you_ can’t?”

Daredevil looked annoyed. From a pocket, he pulled out a burner phone and handed it to Peter. “Put your number in.” Peter wondered if he should get a burner phone for this. “I can get one for you next week,” he offered, hand still outstretched with the phone.

“No, uh, I’ll get it myself. Just tell me the number… Should I save it under Daredevil?”

Peter was pretty sure that there was horror masked with annoyance now. “No.”

“Then what should I call you?”

There was silence for a long moment and Peter can tell he was debating his options. “Some call me Red,” he finally pushes out and it sounded a little like he was not particularly fond of it but it was the only option. People really _do_ go around calling this guy the Devil.

Peter blinked, looking down at his own red costume and back at his. He wondered if Daredevil is serious. He decided that he was. “Then what would I be, ‘also red’?”

Daredevil grunted. “No…” he sighed, apparently giving up. “Call me whatever you want.”

Peter thought for a second. “What about Double D?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's plans for more, but I'm bad at constant writing, so sorry.
> 
> I'm just happy to try this lol


	2. Interning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter becomes a real intern at SI, it includes less lab-work than he had hoped.  
> Spiderman gets his first fighting lesson and it includes less punching than he thought.  
> Peter should really re-evaluate how many of his life expectations are based on movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things to know:  
> \- Matt's priorities when training Peter are first and foremost to make sure he won't die.  
> \- I watched many videos of combat training and I'm a red belt in Tae Kwan Do, or was, it's been... a while.  
> \- Clint/Natasha are together, but it probably won't come up for now  
> \- (What farm? there's no farm. It's all _lies_ )  
> \- I don't have a beta and I barely proof read because I have no faith in my ability to post if it's not impulse driven.  
> \- I'll try to post again soon, but really: don't expect much consistency in writing style, schedule, characterization.  
> If I had more confidence in this it wouldn't be on anon lmao

Peter becomes a real intern at SI, it includes less lab-work than he had hoped.

Spiderman gets his first fighting lesson and it includes less punching than he thought.

Peter should really re-evaluate how many of his life expectations are based on movies.

His first day as a real intern, Peter met a lot of people he hadn’t meet while following Tony the previous week. Mostly he met them because half of what he did was get everyone coffee. He first suspected it was because he was too young, but Tracy Bowman, his guide, assured him it was standard intern treatment. The other half of his work was an odd mix of paperwork and experiment testing.

It’s uneventful and Mr. Stark's asked him if he wants to go back up to the private lab. They both know that if he said yes Pepper would kill both of them, because she made sure to schedule his meetings and his time in the office around Peter. She could very easily make it impossible for them to meet. Peter would not risk it, Pepper was too powerful.

He didn’t realize he didn’t mention meeting Daredevil until he is swinging back home. He didn’t think he was going to go, so it was not like it would matter.

***

“Something smells like very strong coffee,” Ned said when he greeted him the next morning.

“It’s the next stage of my mutation,” he deadpanned. “I’ll have to change my name to Coffee-Guy.”

Ned laughed. “Did you do the homework?”

Peter did not know there was a homework for the next period. “What homework?” he asked carefully.

“For second period?” Peter gave a sigh of relief.

“Got it,” he nodded.

“What would Coffee-Guy’s powers be? Would he caffeinate people with magic?”

He shook his head. “He’d make self-refilling coffee cups… A true hero to everyone.”

***

He won the first mock Decathlon they played. Flash glared the whole time and continued to call him Penis Parker. He ignored him, but he was very satisfied when Flash lost to Ned on their first round. Peter made it to finals only to lose to MJ. She told them to study more.

***

Spiderman rescued three cats that afternoon. Took a video for his Instagram Story from his phone of one. He stopped a kid from shoplifting, convinced the owner to not charge him, bought the kid a sandwich after he confided that he had nothing to eat at home and told him not to steal. He swung around the neighborhood, Karen suggested ten pictures that matched the ones he had picked before. He chose the one with the weirdest angle and posted it with no caption.

He did homework on a rooftop, Karen proofread his essay as he wrote. Peter sometimes felt like Karen helped him cheat, but his grades were good before he had an AI to help, so he figured it didn’t make much of a difference. When he did math he told her to only confirm his answers and compute the simple things because he was never going to learn the square root of every number. He jumped off the rooftop, stopped a car crash and bounced back to his roof to continue his math homework. He considered googling Daredevil but stops before he finishes typing the name into his browser.

Ned texted him to ask if he wanted to build the new Lego based Hogwarts. The two made plans for Friday. He considered telling Ned about Daredevil but decides against it. He decided to go train with the Devil. The more he thought about it, the more he felt that the offer was his way of telling him that he also got that same urge to help other people.

***

Colin Carrol, head of the interns, had a grim expression on his face when Peter arrived on Wednesday. “We lost a game,” he told him. He looked like he hadn’t slept all day

“We only have to guide some tours, Colin,” Tracy soothed from the side. “We’ll rotate them, as usual. You won’t lose that much time,” she rolled her eyes at Peter.

“How could I lose to the PR department?” Colin asked to no one in particular. From his desk Luis met his eyes with the most dead look Peter had seen in a while.

“We are going to have to deal with children. Children. Colin, how could you do this to us?” Katherine lamented from her own desk. “I am working on my dream project and you… you… children.”

Peter decided that interns were very dramatic. He felt right at home, but he was not quite sure this was something bad. “We just have to give tours of the building, right? What’s so bad about it?”

Katherine glared and whispered something about children again. “It’s okay when it is adult tours, but… You know the Avengers walk around this place all the time, right?” Peter nodded when Tracy paused. “So there we are trying to lead people one way when Captain America walks by and next thing you know, half the people have started walking towards him. We’re supposed to keep them in check, but it’s impossible.”

“I did not sign up to talk to people,” Luis said in an even, emotionless tone. “It is instead of our normal work.” Then he left for the lab, because that was the kind of person he was. Dedicated to the robots. Tracy had told him that she had only seen Luis smile once and it was at a robot.

“It probably won’t affect you much, since most kids come in the morning with their school,” Colin said, switching to a more business-like tone. “But we’ll leave you with afternoon tours.”

Tracy spent the rest of the afternoon showing him all the security protocols everyone had to follow. They discovered that everyone did not include Tony Stark because in the month leading up to this merge from secret, personal intern to normal intern, Mr. Stark had followed none of them. They also had to send for a badge, because even if Friday didn’t ask him for one, it’d be better for the future. Pepper had sent the badge down by the time Peter came back from another coffee run, she had added a booklet and a post-it note for Tony to review all security protocols again.

Tony tossed it to the recycling bin. He grinned at Tracy and told her that he was taking Peter back to his lab. They worked on improving widow-bites, the first test made them explode.

“Steve wants to invite Spiderman for movie night on Saturday, you want to come?” Tony told him after a second test went wrong. “Or should I tell him you said no?”

Peter would like someone to tell him when he got a social life. Also have them explain why Spiderman seems to have more social meetings than his normal self when he had existed far less time. “Tell him yes. Should I intern on Saturday, too? Just stay longer.”

“Perfect,” Tony said. “Ready for the next test?”

“Sure.”

***

When he got back to Hell’s Kitchen he felt kind of silly because they didn’t actually set a place to meet, so he started to go to the same building they had talked in. Karen asked if it was a good idea and he told her that it was, but that she knew what to do if something went wrong. A few minutes later he spotted the dark red shape moving to him and he moved to meet the Devil halfway. He was pretty sure he saw a smile before it was masked with a neutral expression.

“I thought you weren’t coming.”

Peter shrugged. “I thought it might be worth it.”

“There’s a gym close, we can do it there.” They parkour-ed their way to the building Daredevil wanted. Peter was delighted because doing this with someone else was more fun than on his own and he had never had someone to do it with. They arrive and climb down and enter into a building. It’s dark, but Daredevil made no move to turn on the light, so Peter had to find the light switch.

Instead of teaching him how to throw a punch he tells him how to stand. “You can’t really expect to hit hard if you don’t have a solid foundation.”

Peter considered telling him that he punches hard anyway, because he’s stronger than normal people. He figured someone who relied on skill as much as Daredevil did probably knew what he was talking about. Daredevil showed him how it was a lot harder to be pushed down if he had his feet in certain positions. They even tried on a wall when he told him that was a thing he could do. Daredevil couldn’t stand on walls, but he jumped and tried to swipe at his legs until he was satisfied Peter wouldn’t fall down.

“Do we get to punch the bag now?” he asked when Double D decided he was satisfied with how he stood.

Daredevil grinned like he just made some funny joke. “What do you do when you fall?”

Peter blinked, it sounded an awful lot like a trick question. “Stand up?”

“That comes after,” he agreed. He stood in front of him stance loose. “Push me and watch.” It’s subtle, but in the end he gathered that he had to protect his head and make sure he falls on parts that will hurt less. They practiced, then practiced more. Then they did different positions, some he just jumped back from instantly because he did have pretty excellent reflexes. Daredevil threw him to the mat so many times Peter was pretty sure his shape was imprinted on it. By the time they were done it hurts less to fall.

Peter wasn’t sure if he knew how to fall now, or if he was too numb to feel pain.

Daredevil stopped in the middle of an exercise and cocked his head to the side. “Come on,” he said and he lead him out to the street. Peter was confused until they reached another street where there was a fight. Two guys were pulling a girl to a car, another man was trying to fight them off. He helped break it up and webbed one of the guys to the wall but the other one managed to slip into the front seat and drive away.

Daredevil asked who was behind the attempted kidnapping, he yelled and threatening punches. The guy broke before he was to follow through and gives him a name Peter didn't know. The other guy was hugging the girl close, but the tells him they want him to work for them. There was a frustrated look and Daredevil promised he’d take care of it and told him to call the police, _ask for Detective Mahoney and tell him to place a car outside their door_. They go back to the gym.

There were a lot of questions he could ask. He went with: “How did you know that was happening?” Because Peter had enhanced senses and an advanced AI at his disposal, but he didn't think he could have caught that.

“I heard them.”

Uh? The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen was a lot more straightforward than Peter would have thought.

“Can you hear Karen?” Daredevil didn't answer, but he seemed to tense at the name. Maybe he knew someone named Karen. “My AI,” he clarified and watched him relax.

“She doesn’t seem to like me much,” he smiled.

“I’m sure she’ll warm up to you,” he grinned back. “Can’t resist the fires of hell for too long.”

That got a laugh. “I’m not sure computers take well to heat.”

“ _Mr. Stark made the suit heat resistant_.” Karen informed them.

“I’m making Spiderman fight resistant.” Peter was pretty sure that Daredevil looked smug. He couldn't believe he was afraid of this guy the day before.

They went back to practicing more fighting falls, one particularly unsuccessful one included being flung into a padded wall. Instead of bouncing off it and dropping to the floor, Peter’s hand had instinctively stuck. Double D sighed, and they moved on to how to get up. Honestly, Peter by that point should have stopped hoping that he’d get to throw a punch, but he was still disappointed. He did get to kick, though.

When they finished Daredevil handed him a bar of chocolate and told him he did well. It had to be the most surprising thing to have happened that night. “My teacher was… not very nice, I don’t know how to be better than him,” he shrugged as an explanation. Peter could tell he stopped himself from swearing, he appreciated the effort. He was also pretty sure this is the most anyone has done to tell him that he did a good job in a while. Mr. Stark tries, too.

“Thank you.”

***

He hurt a little in the morning and he thought he’d hurt a lot if he didn’t have better healing than most. He counted it as a win for spider powers that he was not sore. He tried to stand the way Double D taught him to. He knew he failed to make it look normal when MJ asked him if something was wrong by showing him a sketch and telling him he looked very concentrated and not all that comfortable 

They got their quizzes from the previous week back and he was happy at getting an A+. He wasn't sure what Flash got, but he was clearly unhappy with it. Like whenever he was unhappy with his life he lashed out at him and called him names. Peter is very good at ignoring him. Instead he talks to Ned and they decide they are going to go to his house straight after classes.

When he’s at Ned’s he got a text telling him that Natasha and Clint would like to meet his intern. He and Ned freaked out because that’s the Black Widow and Hawkeye and they were asking about Peter, not Spiderman which made everything twice as exciting and terrifying. On one hand, he’d be meeting them. On the other, if they knew Peter there was every chance they could draw a line between his identities and figure out who he was.

Specially if it happened in the same day.

It seemed Tony thought the same because his next text asked if Spiderman wanted to cancel because the two were super-spies. Then he asked if he wanted to stay over as Peter, because he knew May had been working nights.

***

They met in Mr. Stark's private lab. Interning with just Mr. Stark was different from interning with the others. Most of the time, it felt like they were just hanging out figuring out things that could be improved for something that was there already. Peter liked the insight it gave into his mentor. He could see that he tried to think of as many possible problems that could show up before they came up, and drew from other things he had had happen. Even in completely unrelated projects.

One time Tony got intensely focused on a project that didn't exist five minutes before. By the time Peter had to go home, it was already a fully formed idea. He was pretty sure that Mr. Stark did not sleep until the project was built.

Natasha and Clint dropped by about an hour in. Peter was glad because the tension he felt just wouldn't go away. He had been spinning in a chair for thirty minutes unable to concentrate longer than a few minutes. “Hey Tony!” Clint greeted cheerfully. “Hey… mini Tony?”

“I'm Peter,” he corrected. “But hi! You’re Hawkeye! And Black Widow!”

Natasha smiled, and Peter didn't know her well, but he was afraid of that smile. Maybe his spidersense was warning him of some- “Hey Spiderman.”

Peter choked.

Tony groaned.

Clint face-palmed. “I thought we were doing this slowly?” he said with mock betrayal. Natasha turned to mouth him something Peter couldn’t see.

“Super spies,” Tony whispered to Peter. “Well, we tried kid. Any of you tell the others, I will have FRIDAY lock you in your rooms while you sleep.”

“Bold of you to assume we sleep,” Clint said quickly.

“I'll just sleep in yours,” Natasha shrugged.

“Please don't tell anyone!” Peter begged, regaining his voice.

Natasha turned to him and smiled. “It's easy to connect the dots. If you know Stark personally.”

“No, it's not,” Tony defended, Peter would swear he squeaked. “We took precautions.”

“They both call you Mr. Stark,” Clint laughed. Peter could feel blood flowing to his face at that.

“But it's more about you, and your inability to let people only halfway in,” Natasha added to Tony. She was not wrong, but that didn't mean Tony had to like it. Her assessment of him had only gotten more accurate, it seemed.

At her side Clint was still grinning, as he added, “You told Steve you’re from Queens.”

“You can just look that up on youtube,” Peter defended. “Will everyone else know?” Sometimes, he figured, it was better to admit defeat rather than try to cover up after his secret identity.

Clint shrugged. “Depends on how you play it… and how little you listen to the guy who tossed the cover story SHIELD built for him.”

Tony made a little noise like he is offended by the accusation. “I’d not do that to Pete.”

“We took the liberty of building Peter a cover story,” Natasha told them. “It’ll be in your email in a second.” Then she spun around and left.

“Nat really wanted another spider in the team,” Clint said, and he turned after her, his movements clumsier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you liked something!  
> Or if you want to see more of something!
> 
> On the note of ships, since I mentioned in the beginning note that Clintasha is a thing, I multiship the hell out of Matt so he'll probably stay single-ish.


	3. Avengers Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night. Food. Star Wars. Meditation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a beta now :D  
> Thanks to [halloweeneva](https://halloweeneva.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I hope this is funny? I try  
> This chapter is almost singlehandedly doubling the wordcount of the fic, don't count on that for the future  
> Super silly valentine's special coming to your email tomorrow, or something.

Tony and Peter stayed in the lab longer than they probably should have, but Peter was staying the night and they _had_ spent the longest part of the day going over Natasha’s suggested backstories. There were two suggestions, and they both felt fairly reasonable and made both of them feel like privacy was only an illusion they told themselves to feel better. They also had tips on how to deal with either one.

First, there was the one closest to the truth, so it might be the one they would use. Peter was Spider Man's tech guy, he built the initial web-shooters. Tony had met him at the same time he met Spiderman’s alter-ego and decided to take them both in, Peter as an intern and Spiderman as an almost Avenger. Spiderman had turned down the team, but Peter kept the internship because Tony has more resources.

The second one relied on the rest of the team really not knowing what happened to Tony when he went off and got lost in his missions. They’d say Peter had helped him on something and Tony had given him an internship as a thank you. The actual document Natasha had sent contained a lot more details of what Peter had helped with, but Tony had stopped FRIDAY before she stopped reading the second line of it. It had the advantage of having a precedent, see: Harley Keener’s standing invitation to intern whenever he wanted.

The tips ran from “Stop calling him Mr. Stark as Spiderman” to “Never just come out and say the backstory” bolded and in all caps. They explained more reasons for why every tip was there. They told him how to subtly hint at either story, little scripts of simulated conversations included. Mr. Stark quizzed him on those, commenting they sounded exactly like his teammates.

***

Pepper Potts came to get them for a pizza. MJ would never believe him, even if she was one of the few who didn't think the Internship was one big lie. Going to work with his grades? Sure. Meeting Iron Man? Yep. Pizza with *The* CEO Pepper Potts? Proof of lies.

He could tell Ned, though.

It wasn’t the first time he would be staying over, but usually, he’d be holed up in the lab chilling. Sometimes Pepper showed up, as did Rodney, they’d move to a relatively clean table and eat out of takeout boxes. Then they kept working on things or playing games until either Tony decided to be the responsible one and send him to bed, or he declared he was tired and went to bed by himself. Which he had only done that time he stayed out very late as Spiderman.

He hadn’t seen a lot of the Avengers, as Peter or Spiderman. He’d think it was because Tony was trying to keep them separate but, he knew it was all according to Pepper’s plan of the slow integration. After seeing Black Widow’s cover stories, he thought they would get along. Spiderman didn’t drop by the tower that often, so he hadn’t had much of a chance to see the team.

When they finally switched floors to the shared common space, they were greeted by the lingering scent of Chinese food. Steve Rogers seemed to be on his way from the kitchen to the living room, two boxes of food and a fork in hand, closely followed by Sam Wilson who had only one box with chopsticks.

“Didn’t know we were eating Cap,” Tony said by way of greeting. “We had pizza earlier.”

“I’m always up for eating!” Peter piped up.

“Didn’t know you had a kid!” Sam replied, eyes wide and glued to Peter. 

“Doesn’t look like Tony,” Steve stage whispered. “Hey, I’m Steve Rogers,” he added cheerfully. “Help yourself to food, we order a lot!”

“You’re Captain America and the Falcon!” Peter said, and he lets some of the amazement of meeting his childhood heroes show. He tended to forget about it a lot since he became Spiderman, but every once in a while he was hit by all of it. Pre-bite Peter would not believe this was his life.

“Yeah, kiddo. Steve and Sam,” Tony sounded unimpressed. Peter took it to mean he was doing well following Natasha’s tips. “This is Peter, my intern.” Tony introduced, putting his hand over his shoulder.

“Spiderman says he’s sorry he couldn’t come.” Peter informed them. “Where can I find the food?” he asked Tony. A side-effect of the bite was that he was almost always up to eating.

Steve laughed at something and Sam looked a bit sympathetic, Tony must have made some expression or another. “Anyone in the kitchen?”

“Natasha's watching Clint.” Steve replied. “Bucky has the salt shakers, but you never know.”

Sam shuddered. “I can’t do any more salt, Tony. Tell FRIDAY to make it stop.”

“ _It’s not always Mr. Barton._ “ FRIDAY announced for the group. “ _Under protocol Prank War, I cannot reveal more than that._ ”

Peter looked at the two in front of him suspiciously, filing away that the Avengers were currently undergoing a prank war. “...should I taste test before I eat?”

“Every time, Peter,” Tony said. “Tell them to show you to the movie room when that’s done. We gotta decide what to watch.”

Peter nodded and made his way to the kitchen silently. He walked in on Clint, perched on the counter, mixing something into a box of rice and the bag beside him announced it as sugar. Natasha was meticulously fixing another box with a spoon so that it looked untouched. The two of them grinned at him like, he had been let in on a secret rather than caught them in the act.

“Hey, Peter!” Clint grinned. “Whatcha want?”

Peter blinked. “Noodles?”

“Middle row, second box,” Natasha instructed. Peter made his way to the counter and picked the box up. “No, not that one.” She glanced at Clint and muttered something that he didn’t understand in what sounded like Russian. She left her box and moved to him where she carefully picked a box, avoiding the others like they were bombs.

“If anyone asks, yours was surprisingly spicy,” Clint suggests, then hops off the counter and hands that box to Natasha. 

“Why are you messing with the food?” he asks, not sure he wants to know the answer.

Natasha seems to be pressing the rice down again and Clint is shuffling around the kitchen and putting the surprise condiments back. “Barnes started it. Changed Sam's pillow for one made of hay, Sam thought it was Steve so he doodled hearts on the shield. Steve thought it was Tony, and when he ordered pizza to the lab one day he intercepted the delivery kid and switched it for ‘healthy’ food. Tony thought it was Vision for some comments he had made, and we think he sent him some stupid code. Vision checked with Friday and decided it'd be a fun observation experiment, so he put salt in the food and acted all innocent until Tony declared Prank War Protocol was online.” Natasha grinned as if she had orchestrated everything.

“Nat and I do our best to keep the chaos running,” Clint finished for her. “We haven't had this much fun since the early days of strike team Delta. They even think Nat is neutral!”

“Won’t they figure out it’s you?” Peter asked because really, someone could if they targeted everyone like this.

Clint made a sound between a giggle and a snort. “They’ll pin some things on me, but Nat is too sneaky.” Then he grabs his own box of food with a set of chopsticks. “Let’s get back, if we stay too long they might suspect.” he shrugged. Natasha followed him with the sugary rice and another smile.

Peter followed, and almost forgot to take either a fork or the chopsticks and ends up grabbing the closest. The three made their way to another room and, Peter really should have expected it, into what looked like a very comfortable cinema. There were a lot more beanbags and couches than in an actual cinema, but in regards to screen size and darkness of the room they might as well have bought tickets to a movie.

“Hey everyone,” Tony stood from his spot when they walked in. “Meet my intern, Peter. Peter, these are Vision, Wanda,” the two waved from where Wanda had curled on top of Vision on the couch. “Bruce,” Dr. Banner waved from beside where Tony had been sitting. “and that’s Barnes!” Bucky gave him a small smile from the giant bean bag he was sharing with Steve.

“So, what are we watching?” he asked as he plopped down into a bean bag close to Tony. On the side opposite to Vision and Wanda, Natasha and Clint had set themselves up. Rather than sitting like normal people, Clint had decided that his spot was the backrest.

“You can pick,” Steve offered. “Since you’re the guest and all.”

“And Steve felt like pushing back Wanda’s turn.” Barnes added.

Peter twisted from his seat in time to see Wanda stick out her tongue at the pair. “You sure it’s okay?”

Wanda grinned. “Wasn’t even sure what to pick.”

Not sure what to choose himself Peter tried to think of something he watched less than Star Wars, but that thought set him up to _only_ think about Star Wars. Guessing there was a high chance that they had seen the third of the trilogies and that half the point of staying with Tony was to sleep, he suggested “Rogue One?” When he was mostly met by blank stares other than enthusiastic ones Peter did not know how to react.

“Star Wars,” Tony supplied. “Space, light swords. Thor told us there is a real planet like Tatooine somewhere?” 

“I've never watched them?” Bucky said, he sounded almost unsure. Like he was asking Steve to confirm this. At the statement, Peter reeled around so fast it almost gave him whiplash.

“None of them?” Bucky nodded. Well… Peter supposed it came with the territory of being brainwashed since World War II. “We're watching a New Hope!” he declared, grinning at the fact that he got an excuse to watch the whole series with them. It was fun to see people react to the plot twists.

From the back Wanda was telling Vision he'd like this one. He was glad at least one of them had watched it.

About halfway through the movie Tony left and came back with food. “Who put sugar in the Mongolian beef?” FRIDAY paused automatically at his voice. Tony looked at Wanda, eyes narrowed in suspicion. She had been the last one in the kitchen.

“Wasn't me,” she shrugged. “Could it have been Clint?”

Clint made a very dramatic noise of indignation. “I have _witnesses_. We all know I could have won Nat over, but Peter was there. Maybe it was Bucky?”

“Nice chance,” Steve said. “Your food is fine.”

Natasha was frowning at them. “My rice is sweet. Surprisingly good? What about you Peter?”

“I thought it was spicy noodles?”

Clint was grinning from ear to ear.

“Can we get back to the movie?” Bucky asked.

***

May found Peter on the couch, sound asleep. She had been out getting groceries when Mr. Stark had dropped him off. He had sat on there with the intention to get up and go out and did not realize he had fallen asleep until May shook him awake gently.

“I thought the point was to sleep over there?”

Peter looked at her, eyes wide. “There was an emergency,” he said seriously. “Mr. Barnes hadn't seen Star Wars!”

***

“So, the Avengers are having a prank war, and I watched the Star Wars Originals with the Winter Soldier,” he summarized for Ned. “Oh! Black Widow and Hawkeye know who I am.”

Understandably, it took a minute.

“Did he like them?” he asked. Concentrating on the important point: someone's introduction to Star Wars.

Peter thought he did. “He threatened to murder the next person to complain about the food,” he said instead. More interesting.

“Why would they complain about food?”

“Someone put extra condiments into the food!” he grinned. Everyone had continued to eat their altered food after noticing it was wrong and the last interruption had been Bruce, who told them that whoever had added whatever to his food was welcome to do it again. Clint should look into cooking.

“Is that all that's happened in the prank wars?”

“While I was there, yeah.” He had had breakfast in the common room, but no incident had happened. Bucky had chatted at him excitedly about the movies.

***

There were no murmurs of excitement from the interns when Steve walked into the office section of R&D. Rather, they glanced at him as if expecting some freakout. Peter had met Steve before, seen him sprawled over Bucky on Saturday, so he wasn’t going to freak out about this.

He smiled when he saw Peter. “FRIDAY told me you were here.” he said walking to his desk.

Peter nodded. “It’s my job?” He felt a little awkward, with only Captain America here and no Tony. It meant he had to decide how he felt about the hero rather than just following Mr. Stark’s lead on it. There were a lot of conflicting feelings there.

“I know. I… wanted to thank you.” Peter tried to imitate Double D’s head cock to ask for more information. “Bucky seemed to like you,” he shrugged, like _he_ was the one put into this position by someone else. “He doesn’t get along with many people.”

It was by design that they were not telling people who he is, so Peter wasn’t going to mention that the first time they had met Bucky had tried to punch him with his metal arm. “I couldn’t let the tragedy of someone not having watched Star Wars continue!” he said, tone more serious than joking.

Steve smiled. “He says he wants to wait for you for the other movies.” Peter understood that one more, by the last movie Wanda had left for sleep with Vision, as well as Sam and Bruce. Natasha and Clint had banished elsewhere. Steve had fallen asleep on Bucky. The Winter Soldier had done some ninja trick to wriggle his way out of that and had offered popcorn to Peter.

“It's fine if he wants to watch without me,” he said. Peter's schedule was akin to an oil spill on water. Always changing and never settling down, and most importantly _always_ separated. If he'd be seeing these guys as Spiderman, compromising his time would be bad.

“I'll let him know!” he grins. It's bright. Genuine. Nothing like in the videos he did for schools. They said their goodbyes and he left.

“Nice to see someone not freak out.” Katherine smiled approvingly.

Collin snorted. “I remember when the Black Widow came in. Trey had to do breathing exercises with you.” Trey was one of the many advanced interns Peter's schedule contradicted. He was the personal assistant of one of the scientists, so even if they were there at the same time they were unlikely to meet.

“You told the Winter Soldier his arm was perfect when he came to get the mechanical one fixed!” Katherine shot back. 

Luis came into the room. “What are you guys talking about?” he asked. They knew he didn't care.

“What Avenger we love the most and their visiting making us freak!” Tracy explained.

“Vision,” Luis informed them without missing a beat. It should have been more surprising.

“Captain America,” Hannah sighed dreamily.

“The Falcon,” Tracy admitted. “You, Peter?”

Peter was faced with everyone's expectant eyes. He didn't like the game. “Mr. Stark would find out if I answer!” 

They all blinked and shrugged.

***

“Can you convince MJ to let us meet at my place next week?”

“We want to skip decathlon and play video games for Valentine’s.”

“Help me, Peter Kenobi. You're my only hope.”

“We can bring food.”

***

“Fuck, no.” Jessica Jones took one look at him, completely suited up and standing in front of a guy webbed to the wall before she promptly stumbles out of the alleyway. It happened so fast Karen didn’t even start running facial recognition. It didn’t matter though. MJ was a fan, so he was familiar with her face.

He didn't go after her.

***

“Want to have practice somewhere else next week? Everyone is offering food.”

MJ’s eyes narrowed at him and he knew she was judging. “It's not like I'm celebrating Valentine's. Sure.”

***

When he got to the gym Daredevil was already there, sitting in the middle of the training mat. On the exact middle. Like he had been poised there for a photoshoot. He made a mental note of having Karen take a shot of it later, maybe if he told Tony he’s been meeting Daredevil it could make it into Spiderman’s Instagram. On second thought, it would better fit the aesthetic of his personal account, Spiderman had a brand of Weird Angles to keep, so maybe not.

Double D waited until Peter was only a couple steps away to stand up. He _winced_ with the effort and Peter instinctively reached out to help stabilize him. He was rewarded by a tense smile that showed none of the teeth he’d grown used to before he’s waved off. When he was standing still Peter almost believed the forcefully relaxed expression.

“Today I’m not allowed to fight.” Double D told him, then he gave an approximation of a smile. Peter took it to mean that he was only doing it because he was here teaching instead of out there.

“What happened?” he asked uncertainly.

Double D shrugged, it made him wince again. “Someone lost their knife in my gut.” Then he grinned, Peter was glad to see he could still do that without looking like he was in pain. Maybe he had just built up to it with all the other attempts. Maybe he just had more practice looking satisfied while in pain. “I got to keep the knife.” He pulled it from… somewhere and showed it to him with minimal wincing.

The knife was pretty, but there were more important things to address here. “Shouldn't you be at a hospital?”

“‘s just a stab,” Double D dismissed. “Didn't even hit anything important.”

Peter would have liked to call the day off to let him rest. Then he remembered that unspoken thing, at least if he stayed and trouble came for him, he’ll have some back-up. “Do you have super healing?”

“I meditate for that,” he shrugged and keeps wincing every time like it was surprising that it still hurt. Meditate. Meditate. Next time anyone told him he was being reckless with his life, going out at all hours to fight crime, he’d point to this guy. 

“That doesn’t work,” Peter said because it shouldn’t. It was different, from Tony’s instructions to always have Karen assess the need for hospitalization and to follow her instructions. Failure to listen would result in a distress signal and some grounding. Then he shrugged. He’d probably have made the same choices if he had no supervision. “What am I doing today?”

“Meditate,” Double D replied, completely serious. Peter was horrified. He’d never been able to focus much without moving and it all got worse since the bite. Daredevil laughed and then wheezed and this time Peter didn’t even feel bad about it because he deserved it. “My friend suggested I ask if you want help on homework.”

Peter thought. “ _Spiderman has finished all of his homework_ ,” Karen supplied helpfully. Peter was sure Daredevil tried to glare in his general direction, aiming at his AI.

“Does she record everything? Show it to Stark?” The way he said the name was very professional, but also like he was trying to keep as much distance between them as possible.

“ _I am only to report to Mr. Stark when there's an emergency,_ ” Karen replied. It was an odd experience, to have her talk to someone without an extra speaker.

“It used to be that he could access all that, but M- my guardian had words, and Mrs. Potts had more words and now there are restrictions.”

Daredevil hummed approvingly. “If we ask her something, would she tell Stark?”

“Only if it raises flags for Avenger level problems.”

He seemed to consider that. Then he sighed and put the knife away like someone hiding a shiny toy so that it wouldn’t be taken away. “Don’t become a ninja,” he said after a second. “I always tell, my friend, we’re not ninjas, and we are not, but it looks that way. If anyone approaches you for that, just bring them here and I’ll take care of them.  Even the good ninjas are bad and they all end up with a knife buried somewhere.”

It was unclear whether this was some kind of Grand Life Advice or just a very odd way to tell him he didn't want Mr. Stark taking the knife away. At least not before he could find the person it belonged to and stab them back. Peter took the true meaning of the message to be that the second set of planned activities have been discarded.

“I could show you what I think I know how to do and you correct me?” he suggested, trying to be helpful. The look he was given in return made him think that if Daredevil ever met Louis they’d just stare at each other like dead people until someone interrupted them. Then he seemed to actually consider this.

“Do you know how strong you are?” Daredevil asked instead and Peter squished down his disappointment. Mr. Stark had tested in a very vague way and had gotten even more vague replies. Simple physics had helped him deduce some of it, but when he told him the number Daredevil pressed his lips together and stayed completely still for at least ten seconds.

“I can stop a moving car?” he tried to clarify.

On the bright side, Peter got to hear all about the right way to punch. It included a lot of instructions on subtle movements since Daredevil was trying to keep mostly still. Demonstrations on how to form a fist and why he should form it that way. Followed by how to throw it with your whole body rather than going straight for it. He was even directed into different basic kicks.

On the other side, Daredevil banned him from touching the punching bags. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Steve/Bucky? Yes  
> -Clint/Natasha? Yep  
> -Vision/Wanda? Yess  
> -Pepper/Tony? It's tagged
> 
> No one else has a ship right now tbh


	4. Cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter makes cupcakes.  
> He gets a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to write last chapter, but then I made cupcakes and this happened.  
> So fluff.

May suggested they make mini cupcakes on her day off and told him Spiderman could hand them out to random people on Valentine's. Make people happy and all that. May didn't believe in the commercialized holiday, but she did believe in taking opportunities to show appreciation when they're there. Peter thought it was a nicer way to view the day than MJ's approach of death to capitalism.

Peter ate enough batter to fill a regular sized cupcake, then enough frosting to decorate some more. May ended up with a line of frosting across her face when she tried to get him to stop. They dyed the frosting and tried to recreate the Spiderman logo. It mostly fails, but the cupcakes tasted nice and fluffy on the inside, which Peter counts as a win. 

May decorated the cupcakes she was taking to a girls night with her friends in a mix of reds and pinks to celebrate Galentine's. He decorated a few of the larger ones with the masks or symbols of his various friends. May narrowed her eyes at the Daredevil one and Peter shrugged and told her they ran into each other sometimes. 

Mr. Stark got his cupcake first. It had the symbol of the arc reactor on the top because the iron man mask was way harder to copy. Tony froze when he saw it, eyes flicking back and forth between his face and the cupcake like he can't quite believe he would do this. "Did Cap put you up to this? I saw him visit last week," he asked, eyes narrowing. He seemed satisfied with the widening of his eyes at the accusation, and his face broke out to one of the biggest grins Peter has seen on him.

"I made them with May," Peter told him.

"You"¦ Made me a cupcake?"

"Happy Galentine's?" Peter offered like anyone who had watched Parks and Rec. Even if they weren't _gals_.

Tony hugged him.

Peter was very happy he brought him the cupcake.

***

He left a box with the cupcakes for the other Avengers on the kitchen counter. He took a picture and put it on the Spiderman Instagram, tagging them. He wrote out a "Sorry I missed movie night" note and signs as Spiderman.

captainamerica: Is this a lie? Did @ironstark put you up to this?

  ironstark: just eat the cupcake

    speaiderman: I'd never join your pranks!

      spyteam: so that's a no on sprinkling salt on them -H

        speaiderman: NO!

ironstark: I thought I was special

  speaiderman: They were all made with love <3

    ironstark: Lies. All lies.

dr.banner: They're great! Thanks.

spyteam: Would love to get the recipe. Thanks Spidey -BW

  vision: I would like it, too @wandathewitch seemed to enjoy them

wandathewitch: You missed @vision's cupcake.

  vision: I do not eat

    wandathewitch: shhh

  speaiderman: You just want extra

    wandathewitch: You have no proof

    wandathewitch: @godofthunder and @mischiefmanaged aren't here, can I have theirs?

      mischiefmanaged: No.

      wandathewitch: Did @godofthunder just use the Bifrost to get cupcakes?

        godofthunder: You have no proof

***

He spent Thursday giving out cupcakes to strangers. Or, he tried. First, he gave one to a kid that he knew had little money. Then someone else who looked kind of hungry. A girl looking sad and lonely. A guy who shoved a bunch of flowers into a trash bin looking rejected. A possibly non-binary person looking longingly at a nearby couple.

It seemed a lot of people looked like they needed a pick-me-up on Valentines.

Very quickly, all fifty of his mini cupcakes with spiders and webs had disappeared. He gave the last one to a florist nearby, they told him it was the nicest thing they had gotten all day, and gave him flowers in return.

Peter took a break in the middle of the day, dropped by his house for a plate of more cupcakes. He made his way to a meet Ned out of the suit and together they headed to a second meeting place. Ned had a Tupperware full of cookies. Someone in the decathlon team had suggested their house for the meeting and MJ had begrudgingly accepted when people offered to bring food.

They had all secretly agreed that no work would be done and they could just play video games. MJ did not need to know she had been tricked, yet. 

MJ had not been tricked. She showed up ten minutes late with a controller in hand and told them they had sent their worst liar to persuade her. Peter, as the one tasked with convincing her, took offense at that. He was a good liar with a solid secret identity.

"I forgive you, though. Only because I like video games." She took one of his cupcakes and ate half of it in one bite. Peter felt anything but forgiven, but they started setting up Mario Kart so they could play.

One advantage of the bite that Peter will never confirm is that it improves his eye-hand coordination. Which is all he needed to drive the perfect race in the game every time. Sometimes he lost because something distracted him long enough to crash into something, his senses were more tuned to what was physically around him rather than the screen. He thought this was enough to keep Ned, and anyone else, from calling him out when he tried to win things by winning at the game.

They ate some more and he left when Ned did, but before most of the team had gone. He headed back to his apartment to drop off the plate, changed back into his suit and left with Double D's cupcake. On his way he noticed Jessica Jones holed up on a fire escape with a camera pointed at another building. He figured he really did not need to know.

***

When he handed Double D his cupcake he smiled, an actual smile that didn't have a second meaning. Then he leaned in close and _sniffed_. "Smells really good," he said. "Buttercream vanilla icing on a chocolate cake," he declared, then he unwrapped the cupcake liner and shoved it whole into his mouth. Peter was a little disappointed that he did not comment on the fact that the frosting had been in the shape of his mask.

Double D crinkled the paper between his fingers and then carefully folded it into halves until all that was left was a strange triangle, which he placed in the duffle bag beside him. He pulled out a little package, Peter didn't recognize it, but he had learned that Daredevil had good taste when it came to food.

Daredevil reported that he was allowed to move, but not a lot, because on Monday he had finally caught up to his stabber. "I returned the knife, put it right into her hand." He looked very proud of what Peter suspected to be stabbing someone _in the hand_. "Reopened some stitches though."

"Not spending today with anyone?"

Double D shrugged. "Don't have a someone. What about you?"

"There's a party tomorrow," he grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then Peter finds out he’s blind and one day he’s gonna be laying in bed and remember he once expected a blind guy to comment on how something looked. My friend when I told her about this: will anyone ever tell Matt? But at this point in time the only way would be for Peter to give him an extra one for a friend, but like Matt would just eat that one, too.
> 
> I was going to write the party but it turned to angst. If I put another party, there might be angst. Nothing important happened in this one.
> 
>  
> 
> Vision hacked Instagram to get his username.  
> Loki likes to troll people, and approves of the marauders' phrase  
> Natasha and Clint share an account. They do not trust social media, but they also admit it's useful. They post pictures of dogs (Clint) cats (Natasha) and books with tea. People think there's a hidden code. They are not.


	5. Jessica Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor bring Oppy home.  
> Jessica meets Spiderman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to have this up at the start of the week.  
> I have strong feelings about Oppy.

When Peter scrolled through twitter on Saturday he saw that Oppy had been rescued and brought home overnight. They did not know who, or how. Peter thought he should ask Tony.

***

Some guy was running from Jessica Jones. Peter webbed his hand to a post. “I could have caught him,” she grumbled. “But thanks.”

“Anytime,” he replied cheerily.

“Oh, shit! You’re a kid!”

What was it with the minor heroes of New York and identifying his age at a glance? He didn’t even try to defend himself. By the time he came up with a response she was already talking to the guy who was answering her questions. She’s looking for a woman. Then she _ripped the webbing off_ without much of an effort and told him to fuck off.

“What’s she done?” he asked, watching the man run down the street as fast as possible.

Jessica shrugged. “Embezzlement.”

“Do you need back-up?”

“Probably not.” A pause. “I wouldn’t ask a kid.” She started walking, he followed.

“I know how to fight." He was ready for a reaction like Double D’s, every sense tuned to her movements. Now he knew the difference between being able to fight and knowing how. He was not perfect, but he was better.

Jessica turned the corner. “I don’t. ‘Sides I don’t do team ups.” Then she muttered something about how it’s usually a shitstorm when it happens, and began to hurry along. She stopped and turned to him. “Let me know if you need help keeping out of someone's shit.” she said and waited for him to agree before walking off again.

He webbed his way to the tower.

***

Tony's Bleeding Edge Armour was a dream come true for anyone with mechanical aspirations. Peter didn't lean as much into that side of science as he did others, but getting to see the plans for it was… incredible. Listening to him talk on and on about it made him feel like he should find someone who knew all about robots to have the conversation for him.

Every shape the suit formed had to be meticulously blueprinted, and even tested to see how big their power cells had to be and how little metal he could get away with. Most calculations were theoretical. A couple still had some testing to do. FRIDAY could scan any objects and make a metal replica, but it wasn't the same, or convert animated models of any kind. Mr. Stark seemed to be brainstorming for possible uses of things.

“I gave Pep flowers,” he grinned pulling up the hologram with the design, the petals _moved_. “Rhodey got a platypus shaped paperweight. I had to stick a charger and a microphone in, though.”

Peter almost forgot to ask about who had brought Oppy back.

They stopped for lunch, deciding to have it in the lab, as they usually did. They had not ordered food yet, though so Peter was slightly confused by the timing. Then Loki materialised inside the lab with two plain paper bags. “Honestly, Stark, I thought you paid people for this,” the God of Mischief said, sounding mildly irritated.

Peter had met him once, as Spiderman, right after returning from the planet Thanos had once called home. He had been told that he had been crucial in thwarting the Mad Titan’s plans, and like all parties involved, their past crimes were not quite forgiven, but meaningless. He didn't know how to feel about the God.

“I figured you wouldn’t mind, Reindeer Games, since you’re fetching things today and all that,” Tony replied without missing a beat.

“I know how attached you mortals get towards your robots,” Loki sneered at DUM-E, the robot had rolled over and was trying to get him to hand over the food. “Getting you one rover from the next planet took no effort,” he shrugged. Loki managed to move around DUM-E to place the food on the table, Peter was glad. He had fallen into the helpful robot’s wish a few times and the food often ended on the ground.

“You brought Oppy back?” Peter asked, catching up with what had been said. “That’s awesome, Twitter is blowing up about how she found her way home,” he grinned.

Loki peered at him curiously, as if finally deeming him worthy of attention, which, rude. “I was under the impression that we’d be joined by Ms. Potts?” he asked Tony.

“Bambi, meet Underoos.” Peter groaned at the nickname. Loki shot Tony an exasperated glance.”He’s my intern.”

“I’m Peter,” he offered. “And I know who you are, so, uh, don’t worry about me calling you Bambi Mr. Loki.” Loki squinted at Peter’s held out arm.

He turned the squint into a glare at Tony. “Don’t look at me,” Tony held up his hands innocently. “That’s all him.”

Loki hummed in amusement shaking Peter’s hand. “Loki is alright,” he said. “But you’re _encouraged_ to keep calling him Mr. Stark,” he winked.

“Pep’s at a meeting,” Tony said. “You can usually find me with Pete over the weekend.

Loki opened the first bag and rummaged through it, he passed one package to Peter who perked up recognising it. “I assume this is yours?” He nodded and took it with a chirpy thanks, and Loki moved on to Tony’s. Peter got ready to intercept it. Instead of trying to hand it to Tony, he set it on the table. “Did you skip breakfast?” Loki asked eyeing the other bag suspiciously.

“Kid eats a lot,” Tony shrugged. Peter grinned at the God while unwrapping his food. “Growing teenagers and all that.”

“He skipped breakfast,” Peter confirmed. He knew the signs. Early lunch was one. Growling stomach was a second. Most telling was the fact the bowl of extra saggy cereal he had had to throw away.

Tony squinted. “Traitor.” Then. “He wasn’t here for breakfast.” Loki just raised an eyebrow at him. “Fine,” he grumbled. “I got distracted. It’s not every day I get to discuss ways to mix magic with technology.”

Peter perked up at that. “Is that what we’re doing after lunch?”

Loki shrugged. “I had been promised privacy.” Peter’s face dropped at that. Of course he’d be left out of cool magic discussions. “But as I will only be explaining the most basic things about seiðr, I don’t see any issues.”

Despite having tried to take over the planet, Peter thought, Loki was pretty cool.

***

“Got any homework tonight?” May asked.

Peter shook his head. “Nothing for tomorrow. I have an essay to finish, but that’s almost done.”

“Want to go watch a movie before you go out world-saving?”

Peter grinned and agreed. As far as adoptive aunts, he was the luckiest person in the world. He didn’t think many would be as good with what he did as she was.

***

He got to classes late on Monday because he had to stop a robbery on the way. He had missed a handgun and the cashier got shot in the arm. She had said she didn’t blame him, if he hadn’t pushed her, the bullet might have done worse. Guns sucked.

Flash asked if he needed an alarm clock. Peter just barely resisted the urge to punch him.

During lunch he told Ned about the movie before he told him Loki.

“But he tried World Domination!” Ned argued when he said he was pretty much an okay guy.

Peter resisted the urge to say that Captain America had betrayed Tony. Or that Natasha’s body count was probably longer than the number of people in the room. Or that Mr. Stark had been known as the _Merchant of Death_ before he became Iron Man. Or, even, that he had let Ben die. Life was complicated for heroes. “He helped save half of everyone become dust. I think we’re good now.”

The dusting had been reversed only seconds after it happened. Most people thought the Avengers were exaggerating when they said some big purple alien had deleted half of the universe. Ned knew better than to bring up that idea to Peter. “Can you learn magic now?” he asked instead.

“Mr. Stark said no,” Peter replied. Loki had told him seiðr was more complicated than that. Maybe he should ask Dr. Strange.

***

His first solo tour of the building went just how the others with Tracy had gone. They saw glimpses of one, or another Avenger who was doing something, and they moved on. Sometimes, the Avenger found reacted. Captain America waved, Falcon nodded, Clint climbed into the ceiling. Peter made a point to figure out if any of his friends were giving tours during the weekend so he could pop out as Spiderman and mess with them.

The second tour they ran into Bucky who lit up when he saw Peter. He asked to talk later. Then followed the group until the end of the tour. He asked more questions than half the prospective employees did. It may have been because most of them were distracted by the metal arm.

Bucky quietly invited him to movie night, Friday this time, more people had time this Friday. It was his turn to pick and he was choosing the prequels, or relinquishing his turn until Peter got there. Peter agreed and then the super soldier left.

***

Peter as the aspiring photographer he was, decided it would be fun to try to get pictures of himself, as Spiderman, doing cool poses. He was not an aspiring model but the challenge presented by taking good pictures of himself in a way that looked like someone else had taken the was enough to get him interested.

After finishing his homework he found the perfect spot. He set up his phone on the right spot. Then he told Karen to take pictures on the count of ten. It was fun. He picked the best one and uploaded it to his Peter Parker Instagram captioned “Found a spider on the roof.”

He went on to normal Spiderman activities. Walking a group of children home. Swinging someone to the hospital. Stopping someone from taking a bike, or stealing a car. Spotting weird purple men on top of rooftops and waving at them. Peter swung back to said building, because that was definitely suspicious.

Hawkeye grinned at him when he landed. “Nat approves of that bit of misdirection,” he said.

“Did you come all the way here just to say that?”

Hawkeye shrugged. “Maybe I did?” He seemed to consider his options. “I’m running intelligence near here.”

“Wearing purple?” he grinned.

“You’re wearing bright red,” Clint pointed out. “We want them to know they are being watched.” Peter nodded. He had watched enough movies that it made sense. “Everything goes right, we’ll bust them on Saturday.”

***

Steve had pink hair. Bright neon pink. He had tried to cover it with a cap, but clearly had failed. Edges of hair with the colour could still be seen. Natasha’s skin, when he caught a glimpse of her hands when she dropped by the lab to have her phone replaced. Her face had a heavy layer of makeup to cover it. Tony’s shirt was definitely not his and he sulkily admitted that all his clothes were now highlighter-yellow and he blamed Loki.

***

“I thought you were too Catholic to beat up a kid.” Jessica Jones said when Peter dropped into the gym. Having officially met her earlier in the week he hadn't thought he'd see her again. Much less with Daredevil.

He had to pause to take that information in. Double D, Daredevil, the _Devil_ of Hell's Kitchen, was Catholic. Very Catholic. He tried to picture him walking into church. He imagined him bursting into flames on the first step.

Double D grinned instead. This guy really enjoyed messing with people, Peter was learning. “I'm not, you are.”

“Asshole,” Jessica said, Double D shrugged. “If this comes back to haunt me you're gonna deal with it.”

“Free of charge!” Double D promised.

Peter felt it'd be a good moment to speak. “Why's she hitting me?”

“Hands on experience with an opponent who has super strength,” he explained. Then he turned back to Jessica. “Don’t hit too hard. He’s got school tomorrow.”

“You owe me a drink.” she declares.

Double D cocked his head to the side and sniffed the air around her, still grinning. “I thought you quit?”

“Way to make me reconsider,” she smiles. “How do we do this?”

If Peter had to describe the way Jessica fought, it’d be _unexpected brute strength_. Her punches were straightforward enough that he could have dodged if he didn’t know the point of this was to be prepared for when he _couldn’t_ dodge. She was also small, and looked like she would rather not be doing this, so Peter expected it wouldn’t be that hard. Her first push, Peter was sure, would have sent him flying to the wall if he had not practiced standing the way Double D recommended. As it was, he fell to the ground.

He got better though, but it seemed the more he proved that he could take it the more she increased the force. Jessica no longer looked bored, but she didn’t look like she was trying that hard. Karen reported that he had bruises now, and that if anything worse happened she’d have to call Mr. Stark. Double D called off the training.

“So, are you stronger than Captain America?” he asked, jumping up a table when she sat besides Double D.

She looked at him with an expression that told him she regretted coming for just this question. Peter could see why she got along with Double D. “Fuck if I know.” He turned to Double D, hoping for support, he didn’t seem to notice despite facing him. Jessica nudged him with her foot. “Never met the guy,” she shrugged.

“He dropped an airport thing on me,” he tells her cheerily. Both of them looked at him in horror. “I was fine! The Vulture dropped a _whole building_ on me, and I survived.”

The two of them winced. “Now I see why you’re friends,” Jessica said. “I think you’re stronger than me,” she added as a second thought with another shrug.

“Did a building drop on Double D?” Peter asked. That was the important part here, he didn’t care much about relative strength.

“You could say that.” Double D replied.

“He walked it off.”

***

Tony declared that making him intern on Friday would be a cruel fate and added that they’d probably binge all of the prequels. So May offered to let him stay over again and he could intern whenever he woke up. Placing emphasis on that and @ing Tony and Pepper in their group message. May was on a let-Peter-sleep crusade and Peter fully supported it. Except when he wanted to stay out past his curfew to Spiderman more.

He hung out with Ned and MJ for most of the afternoon, playing Mario Party with them until it was time to leave. At which point Ned bid him goodbye and made him promise to get the Winter Soldier to dress up as a character at some point. Peter lied and said he would have to get a costume, knowing full well that Tony had the means to get them in a second’s notice.

Bucky was waiting for him by the door and Peter couldn’t help comparing him to an over excited puppy. Puppy meaning one of those huge dogs that looked like they could kill you but were happier playing catch. Bucky’s skin had a faded blue tint.

“Vision made dinner tonight, trying out Russian food,” he grinned. “We called off any food related pranks after Bruce almost hulked out because someone switched out his tea for coffee.”

Peter was vaguely aware of the ceasefire, but it was good to have confirmation. “How did you turn blue?” he asked.

“Bruce got his revenge,” Bucky shrugged. “Everyone got something dyed. We are a rainbow now.”

“You should take a picture and become the next LGBT icons,” Peter grinned.

Bucky frowned. “Stark suggested the same thing. He refuses to be yellow, though. So, these movies are set before the other ones?”

Peter nodded. “We get to see young Darth Vader, but most importantly we meet Padme. I would die for her.” It was kind of nice to not be met with Ned’s usual response (“then perish”) but he was pretty sure that only happened because Bucky didn't know her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might be thinking: this is getting kinda repetitive, when's anything going to happen?  
> I want you to know that I ask myself that very same thing every day, you could even say it keeps me up at night lmao
> 
> In chapter 7 you can expect Deadpool, but I keep going back to fix stuff there.... and I have a bit of the Field Trip written and a bunch of crack and a bit of angst. Just need to sort it out.
> 
> So I started out with Pepperony as a ship here because they're hella cute, but I just fell back into Frostiron annnnnnnnnd long story short, their ship name is Frozen Pizza (coolest ship name, ever???) and they will be getting together in the background buuuuuuut it might take some time for Peter to even notice and this is all written with his POV in mind, so it might not be explicit for a while. Or it might, who knows.


	6. The Punisher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiderman meets the Punisher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it has been a month!  
> Once again, betaed by the amazing [halloweeneva](https://halloweeneva.tumblr.com/)  
> Excuses are here, future plans are in end notes.
> 
> I had midterms and projects and then I read this amazing Frost Iron fic ([Bend Around the Wind"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896/chapters/981409))  
> Every time I started writing I'd end up doing research on how everyone fights and their respective strengths in comics and in mcu, did you know that Matt and Steve Rogers should have the same (peak human) strength but mcu!Cap has shown way more strength (looking at you helicopter scene)  
> On the bright side: all that fight style research single-handedly made me start exercising again

Peter sometimes wondered if Mr. Stark had considered Daredevil and Jessica Jones for the Avengers’ Civil War. The _why me_ part was not exactly new, but he hadn’t compared himself to other non-Avengers before. He wondered if any of them had gotten an offer and refused. He had jumped at the chance of teaming up with his heroes, others could have refused.

Having met Jessica, he knew she would have told Tony to go fuck himself.

Daredevil would have punched him.

While Tony was in the _Iron Man suit_.

Then he would have meditated his broken hand better.

“Why not ask Daredevil? He looks like an adult,” he asked Tony. He was blessedly tour-free that Monday, and they would take advantage of that, which meant he was with Tony. It felt like a good time to ask questions. Avengers were less likely to walk in like this. “Or Jessica Jones? She's strong.”

“What makes you think I didn't?” Peter didn’t have a valid reason, except that he had met Daredevil and if he was invited for a fight he was likely to join it. If only as his own third team. So he stayed quiet and waited. It was, surprisingly, effective. “They're not Avengers. They have a kill count.”

“Jessica killed in self defence,” he refuted quickly, he was pretty sure it was due to all the decathlon training. MJ would have been proud. He didn't know about Double D. He thought about that shiteating-grin and decided to shelf any defences of him pending further investigation. “Nat and Clint have higher body counts.”

Tony shrugged. “I haven’t found Daredevil,” he said. Peter thought that Tony was circling which meant that there was an actual reason to have chosen him.

To find Daredevil all one had to do was stand in Hell's Kitchen and get into trouble. Maybe just breathe, if you were on his watchlist. He was territorial like that. But Peter was not about to reveal that.

“I didn't want someone to punch them,” Tony finally admitted. “Told you to ‘web them up and not fight’ right? I wanted _them_ safe.” Peter should not have been surprised by that.

It made sense, really, that he was the one Tony recruited and it was nothing to do with him and everything else to do with the Avengers. Peter clearly had no combat experience to harm them with. He also had the reflexes and raw strength to face the team without getting hurt. On top of that he had a non-violent, nearly trademarked method of apprehension that none of them would have been used to.

Mr. Stark had tried to think of the best way to solve a problem with the least amount of violence involved.

“Besides. We're all past that,” Tony grinned waving it off like, yeah we had Thanos between here and _that_. Even Loki was forgiven at this point.

He made a good point, but Peter had something more to say. Something he should have said a while ago but the topic always seemed too far to bring it up. Peter opened his mouth to talk, “I-”

“They wanted to know if Spiderman could come over this weekend?” Tony asked, not noticing his aborted comment. “We’re doing team building and skill testing, and all that.”

He supposed he had avoided most of them as his alter ego so Peter could watch Star Wars with Bucky. Would be nice to be seen as Spidey and not as Tony’s intern. “Sure.”

“They're gonna ask you to spar,” Tony’s grin widened. He looked a bit like Daredevil.

“What?” 

Mr. Stark shrugged. “You need the training, Underoos. I suggested it. You’ve never learned to fight, right?”

Peter groaned.

***

**Direct Message from capamerica** : Glad to hear you'll be joining us.

***

He called Double D, who picked up fairly quickly. “Who is this?” the question was asked in a low hiss.

Peter almost blurted out his name, but he had practiced. “Spiderman.”

There's a long silence. “Call again in thirty,” he heard before the beep announced the call was over.

Daredevil was panting when he called back at the given time. “Yeah?”

“Were you just in a fight?”

“There was a drug ring. What’d you call for?”

“Captain America wants to spar with Spiderman this weekend.” That is a lot to unpack in a single sentence, Peter thought.

“So?”

“I was wondering if you had some tips?”

“I've never fought him.”

“What about video? Maybe if you watch-”

“No can do, kid,” he sighed.

“You haven’t taught me to fight?”

“Do you think he’d actually hurt you?” Double D asked after a second.

Peter knew from experience that he could be very persuasive, or persistent as May would put it when she was being nice to him. People usually gave in when he wanted something. “He dropped a building on me?” he tried. It hadn’t been an actual building, but he figured it counted. After the previous week, Double D knew already.

He would swear he could hear his jaw clenching. “...Come by tomorrow if you want extra lessons, we can start earlier if you want. We can do every day until then.”

***

He had a Chemistry Class quiz on Tuesday, and a slightly bigger Spanish project for Thursday. He spent patrol with Karen quizzing him, even as he stopped a mugging.

“Spiderman is meeting with the Avengers this weekend,” he informed Ned while they walked to their classroom. Once a secret was out, there was no point to adding more. Besides, if he forgot to tell Ned about developments, then he'd get hurt in that quiet way. He had enough trouble keeping Daredevil a secret. “Mr. Stark said I might be joining them for training.”

Ned turned wide eyed to him.

“I'm going to die!” Peter added before he could get excited over it and forget his safety. “They spar.”

“You will, man.” Ned said, still looking excited. “Is Captain America angry about the shield?”

“Probably not,” Peter shrugged. Steve didn't seem like the type to hold grudges. Unlike his brain, which refused to let go. “But, still.”

“They've got two ninjas on the team.” He agreed.

“I don't think they are ninjas?”

“Aren't they?”

Maybe he should ask Daredevil to be completely sure, or maybe just ask them. “No idea. They know who I am, though.”

They got to the classroom, immediately changing the topic to their upcoming exam. MJ asked them about a topic and Peter went into a mini panic attack over how he hadn’t known that was to be studied. She grinned and told them to chill.

***

“I’ve only just convinced Karen you’re not going to kill me, and you bring in the Punisher!?” Peter asked walking to the roof that they had agreed on. The sun was still up and Peter was too struck by how much less intimidating Daredevil looked during the day, to pay attention to Karen telling him to bolt. She cited The Punisher’s many kills at him, as if she didn’t know Peter read the news. He was a hero, and heroes had to be up with current events.

The Punisher laughed, it was dry, but not mean. “Red doesn't kill,” he said patting the masked man on the shoulder. His hand lingered there too long and finally settled there.

“Frank is retired,” Double D said. Like that erased the fact that he had killed more than two hundred people. Peter didn’t know how to tell him that this man should really be in jail and not out here when he looked comfortable with his touch. He also didn’t miss that nickname. “If he comes out of retirement, he’s gonna have me to deal with,” his lips peeled back to reveal his teeth. There it was, that sharp grin, like he was ready to bite a person. Peter was pretty sure it was wider than normal, which meant he really liked the idea of fighting Frank.

“Fuck off,” Frank said. “You still haven’t told me what I’m doing.”

“He wants to know how to beat Captain America when they spar,” Double D said, and the grin changed into a bit of a sneer.

“How would I know?”

Double D just turned his head at the man in that way that meant that you should continue talking. “Don’t all people from the military get the same training?” he asked when his silence didn’t seem to clarify his question like it usually did. He sounded very certain, but by the time he’s halfway through the sentence Frank had started to make the noises of someone choking back a laugh and by the end it sounded like a question.

“No, Red. We really don’t,” Frank barely managed to speak between fits of laughter.

“Even I know this,” Peter piped up, because he’d never been presented with an opportunity like this with Double D and he was not about to pass it up. “Don’t you watch movies?” Frank started honest to god _giggling_ and Peter would have sworn that to be an impossible feat, but he was. With the mask on, it was always hard to tell what Double D was thinking, but right then, every aspect of him from his posture to his mouth was telegraphing that he wished he were anywhere else.

Daredevil kicked Frank on the side, but even that didn’t seem to make him stop. Without giving away his intentions, Double D flipped Frank to the floor and held him there until he stopped. Daredevil stood up and would have looked like nothing had happened, except for the very satisfied cat-that-got-the-cream, smile on his face. Frank tried to follow suit, but he seemed to be having trouble catching his breath. Daredevil kicked him again on the shin for good measure, Frank didn’t even try to protest. Peter would have liked it if they could tell him what made his average joke into a truly funny joke. 

“I haven’t seen Captain America fight, how am I supposed to know?” he threw Frank a lopsided smile that Peter had not seen, so he was yet to categorize in his list of shapes Double D’s mouth made. He was not sure what it meant, yet. Frank punched him on the arm. Then he grinned, eyes narrowing just a little.

… Peter was stuck by a sudden thought he refused to acknowledge, so he stuffed it deep down in his head. “He’s on the TV all the time, how would you not have seen at least one time?”

“Red doesn’t own a TV.” Frank told him with the confidence that only comes from having been at someone else’s place. Peter shoved possible implications very far down with that other thought. He focused on another implication.

“You know where Double D lives?”

Frank shot Daredevil an odd look. “You call him Double D?” He walked closer to Peter until he was mostly blocking his view of the room, he grinned like it was christmas morning.

“He suggested I call him Red,” Peter shrugged, doing his best to deflect. The proximity didn’t turn on his Spideysense, but some part of him didn’t like it.

If possible his grin widened. These two really enjoyed making each other suffer. “Such a smart guy, right? You could be Red, too, and confuse everyone.”

“Of course,” he nodded. “So, what's the best way to flip people like that?” he asked.

Daredevil lit up. “Since Frank's useless, how about I demonstrate on him and then you try?” Frank groaned, but then he shrugged and they got into position. They didn't have the extensive mats from the gym, but it seemed the two had pulled up some makeshift version of one. The tosses were not new, Double D had shown him everything to do as the target. Now he was talking him through them as the attacker. “You want to try with me, or him?” he asked when they were done.

Peter decided to take pity on Frank, and chose Daredevil. It was surprisingly easy, catch the punch, pull him close, drag him to his back and drop him on the ground. Until he remembered his superior strength. With a groan, Daredevil stood up. Oops.

“We’ll have to try that again. Remember, use my speed, not your strength.”

Once he got that down, they moved on to more dynamic moves quickly. Double D would show him how to approach people, and keep them down.

“What were you teaching him before this?” Frank asked when he realized this was the first time he was being told how to attack people. 

“How to get away quickly?” Double D offered. Peter had figured that had always been his priority. He was also glad about it, because if he wasn’t close there were less chances of speedy retaliations. “He can get in fast and get clear before they know it.”

Frank grinned. “Opposite of you?” Daredevil shrugged. “Won’t work for one-on-one spars. Why do you want to beat Captain America?”

Peter shrugged. “We didn’t get off to a great start?” he sounded doubtful even to himself. He had been talking to the Captain for a while, but that was as Peter. Peter only knew what Mr. Stark told him. Peter had not been part of the Civil War, or the fight against Thanos. Peter could have only excitement about meeting heroes define his interactions. Spiderman fought them. Spiderman knew that they had left Tony hurt on the floor of some Hydra bunker.

“I shot Red point blank,” Frank shrugged. “We don’t always get good starts.”

Peter squinted at Double D. Hadn’t he said he was human? How the hell had he survived a headshot? How had he forgiven the guy? “I know it’s dumb to hold a grudge,” he said. He didn’t even feel like he was holding one, most of the time. “But I don’t know how to let go.”

“Sometimes,” Daredevil said, “you have to punch them in the face.”

Frank groaned. “You give terrible advice.”

Daredevil bared his teeth in what Peter interpreted as ‘I will bite you’, then he said “I bet you can’t do better.”

“We talked it out?”

Daredevil laughed. “You mean you chained me to a rooftop.”

“Same thing?”

“I think punching him sounds like a good plan!” Peter interrupted. Their relationship sounded too chaotic to delve into. It also was not what he wanted his relationship with Cap to be like. “I’ve talked with him, and I’d break in two seconds on this topic. Maybe I’ll just show everyone the PSAs…” he mused.

“What PSAs?” Frank asked, suitably distracted. Double D had also turned to him, which he counted as also asking the question.

“He made some for schools, bullying and PE. There’s one about sex ed,” he grinned.

Frank laughed. “Why bother punching him when you can use that?”

***

The thing is, Peter still felt like he knew how to fight. He saw people in person when he walked into the cage fights, and he even won those. He had seen videos on the internet on how to throw punches and kicks. He had been able to reproduce the moves in real life and apply them to his encounters with others. There was something different about it when Daredevil showed him the moves. Something more real and plausible that didn’t come through with videos. A sense of skill not everyone showed.

He had seen him fight once, and it was a lot different from what he had taught himself. Daredevil liked to get up close and personal. He got close enough to be the only thing his opponent would see, no matter where they turned to. He never let them pause to catch their breath. He boxed them in and did not let them slip away unless he let them.

Peter didn’t like that. He hit and swung away, pushed them to the walls and trapped them with his webs. The less actual _fighting_ needed the better it was for him. He had thought it was because he was inexperienced, but now he felt that being close like that was not meant to be his style. It made webbing people to things harder.

“I don’t think I want to fight like you.” he told Daredevil. They were moving to Fogwells through the rooftops, as usual. The Punisher had declared that stupid and way more work than it was worth. He had told them he’d see them there as he ducked into the building.

Daredevil grunted in agreement. “I don’t want you to fight like me,” he agreed. “You work better from farther away,” he said. “Which is why we’ve been going over how to get away quickly.” Then he grinned, but it was different from the usual grin that meant he would enjoy something, “I’m not very good at doing that.”

He smiled back, relaxing. Peter had expected to be rejected. “I thought you just liked to be close to people.”

“I do love sticking close.” his grin switched to something softer. “Next we were going to go over where to hit for quick damage,” he explained. “But since you want to spar with the Avengers, close-quarters it is,” he shrugged.

“You're just teaching me how to drop people,” Peter said.

“I imagine he’s a good fighter,” Double D explained. “You can dodge most of his attacks so you don't need my help for that. We already went over what to do if he gets the attack in. Get this down and you could end the first round before anyone really does anything,” he grinned at Peter.

That sounded fun.

***

He led more tours of the tower with more prospective employees and they spotted Clint, who waved at him cheerily before climbing through the vents and disappearing. When Peter got to the lab, it wasn’t long before Natasha walked in, setting his spidersense off with one look. “Hey Natasha!” he greeted. Tony had not mentioned any improvements on her equipment, but she could have messed something else up. “Need anything?”

“Yeah, wanted to talk,” she eyed the employee he had been helping pointedly. They proceeded to dismiss him until his talk with the Black Widow was over, so she lead him out to a different room. “Heard you are joining us this weekend?”

Peter nodded. “Not for Steve’s whole training camp thing, but Tony thought it’d be good for me to drop by.”

“It would be good for us to get to know your abilities.” she grinned. “Would you like some help making sure no one kicks your ass too badly?”

Peter glared, then he softened. It wasn’t like anyone knew he was already training with a cool ninja, -not ninja, whatever Daredevil was. “I’m gonna beat everyone’s ass!” he grinned. “...if it’s weaponless. Maybe.”

“I can arrange for that.” Natasha nodded. Then she left him to get back to his work.

***

That night he dropped by the gym slightly later than was usual. Daredevil wasn’t there yet, however. So he waited.

Then he waited some more.

Then his burner phone rang to the number he knew to be Double D’s burner phone. Karen had saved it after swearing to put it under information no one could get unless he was dying and it had a connection to DD. “Meet me at the docks. Got a lead on something.” Daredevil instructed when he picked up. Peter grinned and made his way there. He found him on a roof close to the docks and they went the rest of the way together.

“Who are we going after?” he asked.

“No one, right now. I thought if something happened you could use the practice,” he shrugged.

“Who are we watching?”

“Chinese gang. I need to know who the new leader is.”

Peter nodded. “What happened to the last one?”

“If things went right, she’s dead. Otherwise… I don’t know,”

“Why didn’t you tell me before?”

Daredevil shrugged. “I don’t exactly get their schedule.”

That was a fair point.

They watched, mostly in silence. Daredevil pointed out the person he thought was the temporary leader, or the second hand. He was tailing them to find the boss. They were not, as it turned out, meeting their leader. They were receiving a shipment of something. “Are we just letting them keep the shipment?”

“No. Do you have a strategy for dealing with this many guns?”

“Web the guns away, if I can’t get the person?” he was uncertain if that was what he wanted. Daredevil nodded.

“Sounds good. We’ll wait for the lieutenant to leave. You take the left. I’ll distract them. Wait for the screams.”

He nodded and backed up to circle around the group while Double D jumped down to distract them. Screams seemed like a slightly exaggerated type of signal, but he figured it would work. He found a good spot to watch the people, hiding himself behind a giant crate. The two people they had followed left, seemingly satisfied with the results.

That’s when Daredevil moved in.

He could see a shadow moving, and people were getting closer to their own crate, guns pointed outwards. Two scouts moved towards a shadow. The shadow moved, one of the scouts disappeared and then other one screamed.

With Karen’s help, he targeted all visible guns and webbed them, and himself to the top of the crate they were guarding. He used a series of short release webs as well as one long string of web to pull himself forward. “Hey guys, didn’t get an invite tonight,” he greeted. In the background the other scout disappeared, but they weren’t looking at him. They had all turned their frightened eyes at him, and he knew at least one of them recognized him, because he relaxed by a fraction. The supervisor of the operation had not moved from his spot ahead of everyone, just turned to glare.

It didn’t take them more than a few seconds for them to decide to charge at him, but by that point Daredevil had walked out of the shadows. Two of the guys had pulled out smaller handguns, so he webbed them away just as they turned to point them at him. “Listen, I don’t really care about being left out...” he grinned, webbing two guys to a farther crate. “He does, though,” he pointed. Four of the remaining hired muscle turned to look and he took the distraction to web the two standing the closest together. The other two were quick to charge though, so he missed them.

Peter tried to watch Daredevil fight for a second. His spidersense alerted him of danger and he turned just in time to jump out of the way of a gunshot from the leader. Peter tried to take his gun, but he tossed it up just in time for the web to miss and it fell back into his hand. He jumped to avoid another shot and dropped to the floor to find cover behind the crate.

“Don’t get too close,” Daredevil snarled. He could see him, pulling back between crates with his two opponents, one of whom he was pushing while the other followed holding a knife. As it turned out, Daredevil followed none of his own advice. A second more of watching lead to the conclusion that Tony would not have liked his help.

He webbed himself to a different crate and then another, circling until he found the guy. He was creeping across the side of the crate, not looking at him. This time succeeded trapping the leader’s gun. He even got his hand to stick to the crate wall along with it. He cheered himself on. He threw more webbing at his other hand and followed the sounds of Daredevil fighting.

Daredevil dropped the last of the guys down. 

“You know, it’s kinda hard to question unconscious people,” Peter grinned, dropping to examine the guy. “Tell me who you work for,” he said in a mock serious tone.

Double D chuckled. “Whoever is trying to take over is sloppy,” he shrugged. “But not stupid.”

“Then what do we do?” he asked, jumping back up. 

“You can call the cops, then we get out of here.” He started walking to where they had come from.

***

Daredevil taught him to get close and personal in a rush of blocking and attacking in equal measure. It was strange. He would end up blocking people as much as he would be blocked, and he’d not be as free to move as he wanted. Nonetheless, it might come in handy. Peter tried to limit his strength, but it seemed Double D was managing even without that.

“So, I asked Mr. Stark why he didn’t ask you for help with the airport thing,” he said when they took a break.

“That was for the Sokovia Accords, right?”

“Mostly.” Peter agreed. Until it wasn’t. Until they left for some reason that no one would tell Peter. Until Tony discovered secrets had been kept. Not that that mattered right then.

“If he had come to me, I'd have given him the name of my lawyer.” Daredevil told him and grinned the kind of grin that told Peter he was excited about hurting someone. He wasn't sure if this would torture the lawyer, or Mr. Stark. Probably both. So less of a physical torture, and more of giving them too much work.

“You have a lawyer?” he asked, pulled instantly by this new topic. As well as the lack of violence by this plan of action.

“They put Fisk away the first time and they did it again recently,” he said, there was another grin. It was softer than usual, tired, maybe. Proud. “They would have probably sued. Their initial terms were not the best.”

Peter frowned because that was more thought out than he thought it would be and then shrugged. It made a bit of sense that he’d try to hurt them where it would be most effective. Double D seemed to be practical like that. “Mr. Stark just wanted help capturing them before things got out of hand,” he offered.

Daredevil nodded.

Peter took another sip of water and waited.

“Did he make you sign?”

He shook his head.

“Good. Want to try some real sparing before you go?”

***

Peter was very sore the following morning. They had not declared a winner, Daredevil was strong for someone who had claimed to not have inhuman strength. He was also fast. It was pretty awesome to fight against him, though. He wished he had a better healing factor, but it was better than nothing. Maybe he could learn whatever _”meditation”_ Double D used.

He had gotten home bordering on the curfew and realized he had missed some details of his project.

“You look tired,” May commented when she saw him walk out of his room. “Did you go out last night?”

“Uh, yeah. I was with Daredevil.” he said. She’s the one person who knew they had met.

She narrowed her eyes, shifting them up from the bagel she was spreading cheese on. “You sure that’s a good idea? He doesn’t seem to have the best reputation.”

Peter shrugged. “The Daily Bulge says I cause crime.” She handed him the bagel. “He’s good, offered to show me how to fight.”

“You’re not taking him up on that, are you?” Peter shoved half the bagel into his mouth to avoid answering. Which was, apparently, an answer by itself. “Does Tony know?” He shook his head. “What happened to the whole trust thing?”

“Karen would tell you in emergencies.”

“We agreed,” she reminded him.

“He's not going to hurt me,” he complained. “We're on the same side.”

May sighed, then shook her head. “We'll talk later. Leave before you're late.”

***

“You look like shit,” MJ commented when he slumped down on his seat.

“You look pretty,” he replied. It annoyed her so it was the best kind of comeback. She glared. Peter thought back to what he had said and _oh_ , he hadn’t meant to say that.

No more all nighters for him.

He napped through lunch with Ned playing a game on his phone. Or maybe he tried to hack his suit again, ever since Tony had discovered how they unblocked the suit he had installed so. many. firewalls. Then he was hyperactive through his next class when they turned in the project. 

He felt better through decathlon, and managed to not lose completely despite his sleep deprivation. There was a big competition getting close and they were pretty much as ready as they could be. Still, MJ told them they had a lot of work ahead.

“Are we getting someone to babysit Parker?” Flash suggested. “Make sure he doesn’t miss it. Again?” he grinned and got a few chuckles as well as a glare from MJ.

“I’ll be there,” Peter protested. Karen had it scheduled since MJ had told them about it.

“The sitter will be too busy tutoring you,” MJ replied brightly. He should have said that. Why was he so much funnier when he was Spiderman? Maybe he should quit school and live in the suit… would Mr. Stark still take him into the Avengers? They were full time heroes.

“At least we know I’ll show up,” Flash sneered. Or maybe he tried. Daredevil’s grin was more intimidating than anything he could pull off.

***

He napped for an hour on a roof somewhere after he left school. Karen was the best thing to happen to naps. She could monitor his immediate surroundings and actually wake him up quicker than his morning alarm. He split the rest of his afternoon on the last of his homework, and Spiderman work, or acrobatics through the city. He got sandwiches for some kids and someone bought him food. When night fell he made his way to Hell’s Kitchen.

Once again, Daredevil was not in the gym when he got there.

It was stranger than the previous day, since it was his normal night to be there.

“Did I get here early?” he asked Karen, hanging upside down from a web on the ceiling.

“You’ve gotten here earlier before. Would you like to call him?” Karen offered. 

“Not really,” he said. “I'm sure he'll be here soon.” He played on his phone for a few minutes, then caved. “Alright, call Double D,” he told Karen. It took longer than the last time he called for him to pick up. 

“Yes?”

“Hey, Daredevil. Are you gonna be late today?”

“Sorry, I got held up at work,” he explained.

“Didn't know you had a job,” Peter said automatically. Daredevil didn’t answer. “Sorry. Of course you have a job. I meant… Uh… Do you need help?” he asked, trying to change the topic.

Daredevil chuckled and it was soft in a way Peter wasn't used to. “I think my partner has this?” there was a hint of a question in his tone and there was a muffled ‘get out of here’ in the background. A second background person called to ‘go make more vigilante friends.’

“Uh?”

“He just heard you two,” Double D chastised, but it was still somehow soft. “You agreed to shut up.”

“It's okay!” Peter hurried to say even as the two chorused an apology.

“I'll be there soon,” he hung up.

True to his word, Daredevil showed up, all dressed up only a few minutes later. “Jobs are time consuming.” he said as way of explanation.

“Your work friends know you do this?” Daredevil was tense, but nodded. “My friend knows about me, too. He’s my guy in the chair.”

“Guy in the chair?” he sounded confused.

“You know, someone who watches my back and gets me information. He hacked a thing.”

Daredevil stayed silent for a second. “I thought you had Karen for that?”

“I’m not just here for that,” Karen corrected. “I’m here to aid Spiderman,-”

“Not the point, I’m talking about Ne-nerdy friends?” Peter cursed internally. Daredevil was smiling faintly at his fumbling. “He helped me stop the Vulture.”

“So he just stays in the chair?” he asked, neutral. Peter nodded. “Can we exchange friends? Mine never stay put.”

“Maybe? Do you like Star Wars?” 

Silence. It was probably a no. “They have great sound effects. I could learn to sword fight correctly,” he hummed. “Is that all I need for a friend who doesn’t go out to get themselves killed?” he perked up.

Peter thought. “We also build lego models.”

Daredevil looked horrified. He had probably stepped on some before. Peter grinned because that expression meant he could keep Ned. Just as he was about to gloat about just that, Daredevil slumped, startling him into silence. In what might be an attempt to give him whiplash he grinned. “I’ll just tie them to the chair.”

Peter groaned. “I think that’s what they want to do to you.”

He hummed in agreement. “Are you coming tomorrow?”

Peter thought about it. “I think I’m staying with my guy in the chair. Enjoy my last day and all that,” he grinned. “Avoid my, uh, I told someone about you.” Daredevil stilled. “My guardian. I’m not sure how they’ll react.”

“I’d offer to meet them, but,” he vaguely gestured at the two of them.

“Oh yes, that outfit is unacceptable. We should get you on Queer Eye,” he grinned.

“On what?”

“You’re hopeless.”

“Not as hopeless as you,” Daredevil jabbed. “Today we’re gonna go over boxing matches. Starting positions, rules. How to best make them continue to think you have no clue what you’re doing until you can pin all of them down,” he mused.

Peter blanched. “I thought it was only meant to be Cap?”

Daredevil shrugged. “Wouldn’t it be more fun to get them all?”

This.

This was how a guy with no superior strength decided to put on a mask and fight crime.

Peter had been wrong.

Daredevil was not in this just to save people because no one else would.

Daredevil was also in this because he enjoyed the fight.

… Peter didn’t mind as much as he thought he would have.

***

Training was happening in the compound rather than the tower. There was a larger space for it, which was exactly why Tony had chosen to build it and sell the tower. Tony had not counted on the fact that most of his teammates liked the convenience of living in the middle of everything and therefore not needing to drive to places. Which was why he got the tower back up and running, with many improvements and built only to dazzle people.

It meant more people could focus on that instead of the compound, which improved security.

It meant Peter was able to take up the actual internship because it was way closer. To come to the compound Happy had to pick him up. He'd also have to be dropped off. It was an unfortunate amount of time to spend inside the car. It'd just be exhausting to swing by, especially not going downwind.

Why hadn't he thought of that?

Join us for training? Too tired right now.

FRIDAY directed him, as he asked, to the path least likely to lead to immediate activity. He found Wanda sitting in one of the high chairs in the kitchen. She was eating ice cream straight out of the tub, playing on a Stark Pad.

“If you tell anyone I’m here, I’ll hurt you.”

Peter blinked at the blunt tone. She was nicer to Peter. “Why would I tell? FRIDAY is more likely to tell on us.” He opened drawers at random until he found a spoon.

“Didn’t you come just to train with us?” she asked. 

“Tony said I should,” he replied, forcing himself to drop the Mr. Stark, like Natasha had suggested. Peter jumped up to the counter and sat there for a second before leaning forward to take some ice cream. Once with the spoon he ran into the ever present problem of not having his mouth free, and pulled it half up.

“Why not come to movie night?”

Peter shrugged. He had meant to go as Spiderman, but then he had gone as Peter and got roped into Star Wars. “Nights have higher crime rates than day. I need to patrol.” He had controlled his social media to make up sightings of himself when he was not out and about. It was a plausible lie.

She looked at him steadily, then shrugged. “Sure.”

They ate ice cream in silence.

“Why are we hiding out here?”

More silence, as he got the question out right as she ate another spoonful. “They’re running,” she says. Peter makes a noise of betrayal. He can sympathize. Running sucked.

“FRIDAY?”

“Yes, Spiderman?”

“Did Tony set this up so I’d get here for the running bit?”

“I can neither confirm, nor deny that,” the AI replied.

“He did!” Karen helpfully piped up inside his suit.

“Tony is evil.” he deadpanned.

//If you wanna get angsty, Wanda decided to avoid running to not think about her brother, but she’s not about to break and tell that to Spiderman who she has met once (Civil War + maybe when things get solved after Infinity War, not sure + the cupcake chat via instagram)

Wanda smiled. “People are not usually that comfortable with Tony’s AIs at first.” she commented.

Oops. He had not thought about that. He had seen plenty of people jump when he called on FRIDAY at the tower. “People don’t usually have one in their suit?” he said, but it was almost a question.

***

Tony glared when he and Wanda leisurely walked into the gym FRIDAY had directed the two of them to. Peter grinned innocently under his mask though he knew it didn’t translate that much. The beauty of the suit was how much it could do with the eyes. He had wondered if it read the size of his pupil, or the regular eye movements, or a mix. He had plans to improve it, if it was just one of the two.

“I should have known you’d get out of the running bit,” he huffed, setting down a thermos of water and standing up from the bench to walk closer.

“Spiders do better swinging around,” he chirped. “FRIDAY took me to Wanda, we got ice cream from the kitchen,” he added brightly.

Wanda grinned. Tony glared at a wall. “I thought you were on my side?” he whined.

“Sorry, Boss. Karen can be persuasive,” FRIDAY replied through the speakers.

Tony gasped, and clutched at the arc reactor in his chest, looking far too hurt for it to be realistic. “You’re both supposed to be my AIs.” Steve placed a hand on his shoulder to placate him.

“Sorry Boss,” Karen piped up from the same speakers FRIDAY talked with. “Spiderman runs enough during patrols.”

“Hey Spiderman, nice to meet you under much better circumstances,” Steve grinned, he hadn’t moved from the bench he shared with Bucky, but he was already close to them.

“Hello, Captain America,” Peter greeted. He scanned the gathered Avengers. Vision, it appeared, had decided to skip. Bruce was probably at the lab, or meditating. Sam was not there either. Hulk didn’t come out to train much, but Peter knew he spent some Green Time with Thor and Brunhilde. Speaking of, Thor was missing, too. He was probably dealing with more Asgard stuff with Loki. “There’s no shield to steal today?”

“Not right now,” he chuckled. “Bucky vetoed weapons for this part.”

A shield should not be a weapon. Steve made it work.

He remembered the electric webs Karen had pulled when they had hacked her. Webs weren’t meant to be weapons either. He had disabled them.

“Bucky?” he asked, turning to the other super spy. Did he know? He wanted to look at Natasha, but that’d be a bad idea. A dead giveaway. Peter sneaked a glance, she frowned at him.

“I was trying to get out of it?” he suggested lifting his arm. “Steve says this doesn’t count as a weapon,” he pouted. Steve shuffled closer and put his arm around his waist.

“It’s just your arm,” he hushed. “Nothing weapon-y about it.”

“I’m not getting out of my suit either,” Peter said. “People have said I'm a menace with it,” he added. The Daily Bulge’s headline had stung, but he could use it to lighten the moon.

Tony huffed. “You were a menace before the suit, Underoos.”

“Your first suit wasn't much better,” Clint laughed, Natasha rolled her eyes. 

“My first suit was an amazing proof of concept,” Tony rebuffed.

“Both of your suits were better than Stevie's,” Bucky offered with a shit eating grin. Steve groaned and attempted to shove him away. In preparation for this Bucky had his own arm wrapped around the super soldier.

“Thank you for the recognition,” Peter made a mini bow at him. “So… what activity am I crashing?”

“Break,” Natasha offered. She was stretching. It didn't look like break.

Peter hummed looking around. “Are we doing weights? I bet I could crush all of you,” he made his way to the stacked weight pieces on one side. They had larger options here than in Fogwell’s. He supposed Tony was accounting for enhanced strength. He picked one that’d have been the largest in that gym and grinned.

“Thought you wanted to join us for hand to hand?” Tony called.

Uh. So they were jumping right into that, weren’t they? Peter had hoped to avoid it. Even after all the training. “Can’t. Ever seen a spider do hand to hand? Because I haven’t.” he placed the weight on the floor.

“I’ve seen Natasha,” Clint suggested.

Peter glared. What was the point of being in the arachnid team if it didn’t get you out of things spiders didn’t do. “Fine.” he shrugged.

“We could just get an assessment of what you can do,” Tony amended. 

Tempting. But he had spent all week getting ready. There was that part of him that wanted to prove he could beat Steve. To himself. To Tony. To Steve, even.

A little: I’ve got Tony’s back now, even if you betray him again.

A little: Cap couldn't have laid me flat that easily.

A lot of: I am ready for this.

It was loud in his head. Bringing a lot of anxiety at the prospect of failure. Dragging a tiny voice that told him he should have let go already. He wanted it out. He needed this.

“How about a rematch instead?” he cocked his head at Steve in an attempt to imitate Daredevil's headcock when he was signaling to attack. Peter was pretty sure he managed to look like he was listening to something insead. So he was forced to actually ask, “You up for it Cap?”

“You sure?” Steve asked, wiggling away from his boyfriend. 

Peter paused, as if thinking, then nodded. “No airport walkways to drop on me here.” he grinned.

Steve shrugged and offered a sheepish smile. “More than happy to do that.”

Tony was squinting at Peter. It wasn’t surprising that he beelined for him two seconds later and pulled him farther from the others. “What are you doing?”

“Offering a challenge?”

“Christ. Do you have a death wish Underoos?”

“Would Steve kill me?” he asked, he couldn’t help the squeak in his voice.

Tony softened. “No. Just don’t take it too harshly if you can’t win.”

Peter squeaked. “So little faith, you should check my YouTube history.”

“Don’t think videos help much.” They pulled apart and went the group. The Avengers had moved to the mats similar to the ones in Fogwells. “Go easy on the kid,” Tony warned, pushing him forward.

“What are the rules?” Peter asked.

“First on the floor is out,” Natasha offered. “Usually it's to hold them there, but-”

“We don't know how you're gonna do,” Clint finished. 

Peter pouted. “I fought Thanos, too.”

Bucky laughed. “He caught my punch,” he conceded. “Could give you tips to get him off balance.” 

“Like?” Peter asked, perking up.

“Aren't you supposed to be dating me?” Steve whined.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Maybe for the next time.”

Peter nodded.

They got into position on the mat, everyone else crowding around it. Peter waited until Steve got into position before copying him, he was a little bit relieved that he held the same pose Double D had shown him. He also started bouncing on the spot in the same way, so that was good. Made him feel prepared. Steve didn’t attack first so they just circled each other for a couple of seconds.

“So, uh, do I just punch you?” he asked, moving his hand to mimic a punch.

“Go ahead,” Steve prompted.

He nodded, tightened his hand to a fist and threw the first punch. Steve reacted almost as quick as he moved. Daredevil had prepared him for this and Peter was able to avoid getting trapped. He even managed to catch Steve’s fist. He grinned, Steve looked puzzled for a second, then in a quick, practiced move, Peter janked him around him and threw him onto the mat.

Peter barely managed to contain a triumphant “Yes!” but he fistbumped the air. “Are you okay Captain?” he asked turning around to check on him instantly. Steve was laughing. The rest of the Avengers were cheering around him.

(“Please tell me that’s on video, Stark.”)

(“I’m gonna watch it for the rest of my life.”)

(“Where’d he even learn that?”) “Great job,” he held out a hand. “How about you help me up and we go for round two?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna get angsty, Wanda avoided the Running activity because it is what her brother did.
> 
> If you've been subscribed to this, or just reading the A/Ns you know this was on anon and it is not anymore  
> Tada, that's me MistbornHero, I can be found under the same name in [tumblr](http://mistbornhero.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/MistbornHero) feel free to talk to me about MCU in either lmao
> 
> Following this chapter we have one (maybe two) left, then I'm marking this as complete. Buuuuuut! it's not done.  
> You may notice that this is now in the series "Heroes vs Life" this is because the format of this (describing at least something in every day) was killing me and also the fact that everything here was here because it was relevant to Peter, Peter doesn't see it, we don't hear about it. With the series I'll be able to post interconnected stories that feature other POVs which will be fun?


	7. Deadpool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos robots and chaotic people.  
> Team Red finally comes together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay I wrote it a while ago but I honestly thought it sucked so much that I should just delete it and stop trying, so I had to put some emotional distance between me and the fic. I now think it’s not so bad, which is much better.  
> Thanks again to @halloweeneva for betaing and for putting up with me randomly sending ideas through tumblr.  
> Also special thanks to VentiMocha, @penndragon27 and @linorien for the amazing nickname ideas.

“Let’s talk about Daredevil,” May said, poking her head into his room. Peter groaned inwardly, but moved to sit on the bed, leaving space for her to sit with him. She followed him. “How long kiddo?” 

Peter thought, mentally adding days. “A bit more than a month?” 

May nodded, but she tensed, crossing her arms in front of her. “Why didn't you tell me?” 

“I didn't think I was going to take him up on his offer. Then, when I did, he was really nice? Like he's all grumpy on the outside, but I don't think he'd hurt me?” 

“How do you know?” 

“He teaches me self defense?” 

May sighed. 

“He gave me chocolate?” 

“Chocolate does not equal good intentions,” she rolled her eyes. Then her eyes softened and her arms uncrossed slowly until only her hands were held together. “But you know that. He doesn’t… hurt you?” 

Peter could guess she didn’t mean it in the sense of how sore he was some days. “He’s been focusing on how to pull away from people who get too close. He’s an expert on that, because he gets too close.” 

May just looked at him for a second before she sighed again. “Why not tell me earlier?” 

“I don’t know? I didn’t think about it. Plus he seems averse to Mr. Stark, so I don’t think he’d appreciate a visit. Since I wasn’t telling one person I might as well tell no one?” he squirmed under her gaze. He should have decided on telling someone from the very beginning, he knew. DD was dangerous according to everyone. 

“So Ned doesn’t know?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. 

He shook his head. “And I swear he’s not bad, he even offered to help me with my homework once,” he nodded. Help with homework looked good to adults, right? If he kept up and did not mention meeting people like The Punisher while with him this would go well. 

May laughed. “Did he actually help?” 

“I had finished already,” he smiled sheepishly. “But isn’t it the intention that counts and all that?” he widened his eyes in an attempt to look innocent. May pushed him lightly, smiling a little at him. 

“Not if it gets you killed. I’m alright with you not telling Mr. Stark,” she told him. That was surprising, to say the least. Without counting the internship, May and Tony had sounded like they would be sharing all the information. His confusion must have shown, because she said, “I don’t know why you wouldn’t tell Mr. Stark, but he isn’t… I’m your aunt. There’s some things he doesn’t need to be involved in if you don’t want him to be.” 

Peter blinked. “He doesn’t?” 

She shook her head. “That’s why he can’t access most of Karen’s data outside of emergencies anymore.” 

Huh. He had not thought about that. Tony hoarded data on all members of his team. He pulled it out to create new analysing algorithms so he could use it to improve their equipment. It was always quite amazing how much of it he had before he even thought he could use it and a part of him had wondered where his data was. 

“And those emergencies don’t include encounters with ‘Highly Dangerous Individuals’?” he imitated Karen’s usual warning. 

“No. But it might if you keep them from me. Promise to tell me when you meet others?” 

Ops. Peter took a deep breath. He could lie. He could. Then she’d find out and get angry and after she’d probably tell Mr. Stark. If she told him then he’d also get angry and take the suit and fire him from his internship. Better to come clean. “I have met others?” 

May looked like she wanted to facepalm at that. “Anyone I should be concerned about?” 

He could do half truths though. No need to tell her all the details. Three third truths, even, when it concerned Jessica. “I ran into Jessica Jones? And I, er, met Frank Castle.” 

“Isn’t Frank Castle a mass murderer?” 

Peter hummed yes. “He’s been pardoned, though.” Great excuse, he’d have to thank Double D for it. 

***

“How did it go with the Avengers?” Ned asked in lunch in that very obvious way that made Peter wonder how his secret wasn’t out yet. Maybe the school had decided they were writing some kind of self insert fantasy and left them alone. It worked out well with the theory that his internship was a lie. 

“I won two rounds,” he proudly declared. One had been only because he had played on Steve underestimating him, and he was fairly sure he only won against Bucky because he had still been laughing at Steve’s quick end. After that he went once against Natasha who kicked his ass, though clearly not as quickly as she had wanted. 

Ned grinned wide. “Against who?” 

“The Winter Soldier and Captain America,” he grinned back. 

“Cool,” Ned breathed, eyes wide. 

***

There was confetti on the floor leading into the shared office of the R&D interns. When he walked in he was greeted with four tiny robots on top of the main table. They were holding a sign that declared “Dobby is a free elf!” in colorful letters. More confetti surrounded it, along with party hats. 

“Are these the building bots from… is that cake?” There was, in fact, less than half a cake on the side, where four desks had been shoved together to make one table. The cake, as well as the plate it was on, had been shoved to one corner, almost to the point of falling. The rest of the table was occupied by various laptops and portable hologram devices. All the interns on shift were gathered around the table, maybe some off-shift ones, too. He didn’t recognize two of them. 

Colin had a solemn look when he looked up from his laptop. The others were rapidly typing into keyboards, or assembling the demonstration bots they used to test codes. Peter was not sure he had ever seen every intern as focused as they were then. Not at the same time, at least. “Take a piece and gather around the table,” he instructed. 

Peter would never say no to cake. “So…” he said, trying to match Colin’s tone. “What’s going on?” 

“We are free,” Katherine said, not looking up from her screen, he could see the go-to documentation page for Stark’s preferred coding language. “No more tours.” 

“Now, we can take our revenge,” Colin added. 

“Didn’t you lose a game?” he asked, vaguely remembering that from his first day. 

Colin waved a hand dismissively. “I only lost one month, they gave us more.” 

“Oh.” Peter hadn’t minded tours. They assured him it was because he was never assigned school tours. “What will revenge entail?” 

Peter was surprised when Luis was the one to answer, actually looking up from a his work and smiling. “Chaos Robots.” 

“We’re getting all robots we can get our hands on,” Tracy said, absorbed by the hologram she had projected over the table and moving it to match what Luis was doing. Peter ate as she spoke. “Programming them to…?” she trailed off. 

“A bunch of things,” one guy Peter had never seen before said. “Move objects randomly. Find form papers and fill in with silly information. Make the coffee machine give them perfectly lukewarm coffee.” 

“Take all the pens and hide them under the low table,” Katherine piped up. 

“I’m done making them play ‘never gonna let you down’ when they get close to their location before they move,” Madison announced. Peter had met her in passing, she usually had her nose stuck to her phone, or a book. 

In a room full of people who were older than him, Peter hated to try being the voice of reason. But someone had to. His cake was nearly gone. “Aren’t most of you supposed to be working?” he asked. All eyes shot up to him at the same time, and his Spidey-sense started ringing. Okay. No voice of reason wanted over here. “How can I help?” 

There was a collective shrug and mutters to ask Colin. “How much does FRIDAY listen to you?” 

Peter considered. “What do you need?” 

“Make this untraceable?” 

Peter thought. He didn't… “FRIDAY is prankWar protocol still active?” 

“Yes, Mr. Parker.” The three interns he was least familiar with jumped at the voice and glanced towards the speaker. “Mr. Wilson is still trying to figure out who made his entire music library bird themed songs and Mr. Barton has ordered purple nail polish to spite whoever gave him every color but that one,” she updated. “Would you like other updates?” 

“Uh, no.” He glanced around the room. “Actually, send them to me? Can I make something fall under the same privacy rule?” 

“Would you like to be a fully participating member?” FRIDAY asked. “You are currently an accessory.” 

Peter pouted. He didn’t know where the main camera in this room was. But Tony had other scanners. “... rude. Do you notify others of the change?” He wasn’t dumb enough to have FRIDAY announce to the world he was now an open target. 

“Negative. But Boss can see.” 

“Okay, make me an active player. Can you let me know if he sees the new status?” 

“Affirmative.” 

“Can I target someone who is not an active player?” 

“Negative. Unless they are attached to an Avenger, the prank falls outside the parameters. But failed attempts at targeting someone do fall here.” 

Peter glanced back to the group of fellow interns. “Heard about any Avenger’s dropping by their office?” 

“Why would we…” Colin started. 

“Yes!” Tracy announced in a higher tone, interrupting him. “I have it on good authority that Agent Romanoff will be there when we go,” she informed him. 

“FRIDAY, I’m going to get Natasha when she visit the PR intern office,” he called to the AI. 

“Okay Mr. Parker. all information regarding this will be sealed.” 

There was silence for a second. “That was so cool,” the guy he didn’t know said. “Nice to meet you man, I’m Zack.” 

“Peter,” he grinned. “Could we make them leave… uh… a secret sticky formula on things?” 

“That's the sort of initiative we need here,” Colin praised. “Pick a bot,” he motioned to the table littered with parts. Luis and Tracy squished together to make space for him. 

“Can I have more cake?” 

“Keep the frosting off the parts,” Luis reminded him. 

Peter took a new slice before sitting down. He started with a hologram, because they were fun to use and also because he was not going to try to modify the building bots without a plan. 

“Peter, Boss is requesting your presence at the main lab,” FRIDAY announced. 

Peter was trying to sneakily make space for his web fluid on the tiny robot before he could pass it to whoever was going to code it. “Tell him I'm busy?” 

There were a few seconds of silence from the AI as she relayed the message. “Boss has accessed your prankWar status,” she announced. 

Some of the others snickered. Zack muttered _busted_ under his breath. 

“Guess I should go explain?” Peter asked, dismissing the hologram quickly with a practiced flick of his wrist. 

No one answered. He started to make his way to the door anyway. 

Any answer would have been too late, anyway. No more than a few seconds had passed before Tony Stark himself burst through the door, stopping right in front of where Peter was standing. “You don’t get to use my interns against me Pete.” 

“I’m not?” he tried. 

“They’re my interns, not yours,” Tony said undeterred. “It’s bad enough you can get FRIDAY to do things. You’re not-” 

“This wasn’t even my plan!” Peter interrupted. 

“It’s not?” Tony blinked. “Then what’s going on?” 

Peter let out a breath, saw the welcoming sign. Maybe that would work. “Uh. We’re planning a party?” 

“Uhuh,” Tony nodded. “I was born yesterday. No kid, you really have poor lying skills. What’s up?” 

“We’re sending robots to annoy the PR department?” 

Tony looked thoughtful. “For sticking you in the tours that long?” he motioned around the room at every intern gathered with a grin, Peter nodded. “Who is not going to be in the interns office at the time?” 

“Wanda,” Zack offered. At the same time Tracy repeated: “Natasha.” 

Tony laughed. “Perfect. Want any help? FRIDAY get them a lab, and move all the information.” 

“You’ll help?” Peter asked perking up, FRIDAY in the background confirmed a location. “Really?” 

“Well, when one’s trying to date the God of Chaos creating harmless mayhem is appreciated.” 

Peter blinked, it had been too low for the other interns to hear. He wasn’t sure if that was actually good. “Weren’t you getting married to Pepper?” 

Tony nodded. “Sure am kiddo. I’ll tell you about it sometime. For now… do you think he’d like to join us? Hey FRI, can you check on Reindeer Games for me?” Tony smiled and it was sweet. Part of Peter wanted to be happy for him, but the other half was screaming that Pepper didn’t deserve that. 

“Loki is currently in a meeting with Ms. Potts. Would you like-” 

“Nah, nevermind. Just us then,” he turned back to the still stunned group of interns. “Don’t want one of the labs? Why aren’t you moving? Why aren’t they moving?” he looked back at Peter on the last question. Prompted by this, they started to gather the pieces and the robots. “Pass me a slice of that cake,” he added to Peter. “We’ve got work to do. 

***

“I think Tony is leaving Pepper,” Peter lamented at Ned. 

“What?” he asked loudly. 

“I… I don’t think I... “ he shook his head. “He said something weird?” 

“What did he say?” 

Peter sighed. 

***

Peter went back in the next day, because it was the day of attack and Tony told him they could just count it as the normal day. Loki was there then, grinning at Tony in the same way that Tony was grinning back. Tony was walking around the tables, beaming at the robots like the interns had put on a special show just for him and making sure there were no issues on any of them, specially the ones that were meant to hide and be found way down the line, after surprising people with songs or collecting fifty pens. 

“So, Peter,” Loki started, eyes twinkling. Peter liked how Loki said his name, it had a nice drawl. “This was your idea?” 

Peter shook his head. “They started before I got here,” he explained. Loki looked disappointed? His eyes were crinkled, less twinkling, and his lips were pressed together. Maybe Peter was imagining things. “I did come up with a few things? And the idea to put it inside the Avenger’s thing so that we get off scot free?” 

Loki tilted his head and smiled. “Impressive. People usually forget to think of a way out.” 

Peter shrugged. Tony had made his way back to them. “We’re gonna put them in the elevator and move up to the cinema room,” Tony updated. “There, we’ll be watching very nice, very boring documentaries. 

***

Peter perched on the table in front of Loki with a small notebook taking notes on what the God said. Seiðr was fascinating. The way he described it was very scientific, there were shapes that worked and shapes that didn’t and there were reasons for it. But then a second part of it was all about feeling, which made it so much harder to understand. 

Peter’s spider-sense lit up and he straightened without meaning to. Loki raised his eyebrows at him inquisitively and Peter shrugged. Everything was sharper, and he couldn’t force himself to relax again with it tingling underneath his skin. “Tony?” he called uncertainty. Looking around to find the threat. 

In that moment Pepper strode purposely into the room and made a beeline for the table Tony was at. Loki lightly frowned at him, before they both turned to the pair on the other side. “Tony,” Pepper hissed. 

“Yes, Pep?” he managed to keep his face blank somehow. It was impressive. Under her stare, Peter would crumble to pieces. 

“Did you know about this?” she shoved a StarkPad at him. Peter could not see the contents, but he could guess. “FRIDAY won’t tell us who did it.” 

Tony squinted at the screen. “Is that our office?” he asked. When he looked up to meet her glare, so he turned back down and squinted harder. After enough squinting had been done he shrugged. “No clue. You know about this Pete?” he swiped over the tablet with his hand and the video materialized in 3D on the table he was sitting in. He could see the small army of tiny robots strolling through the door. 

“Uhh? I didn’t know this table did this,” Peter said leaping off it because this was an expensive piece of equipment, not a better chair. He had turned in a way that he caught Loki’s frown deepening. 

Tony rolled his eyes and laughed. “I mean the video.” 

“I did not know our security cameras could do that?” he offered. Pepper turned her glare on him and his spider-sense spiked. “I know most of the robots? They’re for demonstrations and simple test runs?” 

“Why are they there?” Pepper asked in a slow, tone. 

“Someone programmed them to be there?” 

Peper waited, but Peter was frozen. “Who could have programmed them?” 

“Not me? Ask Tony, I can hardly pass basic instructions.” 

Tony chose that moment to step in. “We’ve got more important things to discuss here, anyway. I was going to wait until tomorrow, but,” he waved away the hologram. Pepper turned to glare at him. Peter panicked and considered redirecting the conversation back to the attack just to get out of the conversation. 

“Stark,” Loki said in a low, warning tone. “What are you…” 

“Peter, uh, this has been going on a while. We’ve not told anyone yet because it’s, uh,” he looked at Pepper for help. Peter wanted to tell him to stop, because that couldn’t be right. Tony shouldn’t make Pepper explain that he had left her for Loki. That’d be horrible. And if Tony was horrible it meant he would have to rectify it as Spiderman and Spiderman did not want to fight Iron Man. 

She softened a little, and reached out to put her hand on Tony’s arm. “It’s unconventional. But we talked it over and we’ve decided to,” she shuffled, trying to find the right words. 

From besides him, Loki scoffed. “I’ve been courting them,” he informed him bluntly, crossing his arms as if expecting rejection. 

“Oh…” Peter blinked. Tony hadn’t broken Pepper’s heart. “Thank God,” he said. 

“What?” Tony asked, startled. 

“I thought you were breaking up with Pepper!” 

“You… what? Why would you?” 

“You said you wanted to date the God of Chaos!” 

Pepper gave him an exasperated look and Loki sighed besides Peter. “I said I’d explain,” Tony shrugged. 

Pepper laughed. “You’ve got nothing to worry about Peter. We’ll be postponing the wedding, but no major changes will happen.” 

***

“Ned,” Peter began. Then he clamped his mouth shut because he probably shouldn’t inform his best friend about Tony Stark’s newfound polyamorous relationship. 

“Yes?” 

“Tony is not leaving Pepper,” he said instead. He reached for another topic to switch to. May’s conversation about meeting DD was out of the question because that involved Daredevil and Ned didn’t know about him. Secrets were exhausting. “We sent a small army of robots to PR.” 

***

Peter skipped the internship on Wednesday as suggested by Pepper, so he put on the suit after getting out of class and started to make his rounds early. 

He chatted with Karen. He chatted with the lady in the flower shop. He chatted with the kid he bought an ice cream for and with the guy who got him a hotdog. Then he chatted with the dog he was leading to its house. He caught trying to steal from an ATM before he actually did it and just chatted with him until he was gone so that he’d be dissuaded from commiting a crime. 

Peter talked about the weather and his homework and the new shop that opened in the other block. About the declining crime rate in his most patrolled section. Anything to not think about Tony and Loki and Pepper. Kept it up until he went back home. 

***

He was casually swinging around looking for crime when someone just… jumped out the window in front of him. No hesitation, not even looking outside to check if the chances for painful survival were higher than certain death. Luckily, Peter was quick, and with a simple change in trajectory he was able to catch the person. 

The person swooned and quickly wrapped themselves around him. It wasn’t inappropriate, not really, but this wasn’t the first time he had caught someone trying to commit suicide before. Everyone else though, hadn’t quite reacted in this way. “Oh, my god, oh my god, oh my god. Spiderman caught us! Keep cool white, can’t have him think I’m weird!” 

Peter glanced down at his passenger and made what he felt would be the smart choice. Instead of leaving them safe and sound on the ground, where there were no big heights to jump from, he took the guy to a nearby rooftop. He was trying really hard to ignore the two twin swords strapped to his back. 

Peter didn’t recognize the mask, but Karen's programming seemed to be tuned into a database of sketchy masked people because she immediately told him that his mystery jumper was Deadpool. Deadpool was armed and considered very dangerous, she informed him. Deadpool was covered in blood and, it left stains on the non-red parts of his own suit. He wondered if he could take him to Double D and tell him now _they_ could be team Red. Call each other by the color and confuse anyone who met them. 

Karen was flashing at him to get away, he dismissed the warning with a hand-motion. 

Deadpool was jumping up and down, talking a mile a minute. Mostly a lot of ‘ _oh my god_ ’ rushed together into a single world. He finally stopped jumping and made his way closer to him. “Hi Spidey! I’m your biggest fan!” Deadpool was practically vibrating with excitement. 

The warning of how dangerous Deadpool was still floated in his display, in a muted red color to indicate that he could not completely dismiss it. The same way the one with Frank Castle had done before. Peter ignored it, instead focusing on his face. Peter had tried with minimal success to make his mask expressive before the suit, Deadpool seemed to be grinning. “You’re Deadpool?” he asked. Maybe he was just someone with a similar mask… and a pair of swords. 

“You know my name?” Deadpool moved closer. “He knows my name. I know his name. This must be destiny,” he declared and promptly dropped on one knee. “Will you be my new best friend?” Peter hesitated. Deadpool noticed. “You’re right,” was that a frown? “that’s not significant enough, we have to be BFFs!” 

“We just met?” 

Deadpool nodded. “All great friendships start somewhere. We can patrol the streets together and we can kick ass together. Then we can get food together!” 

Peter perked up at the mention of food. “What kind of food?” 

“Only the best Mexican joints of New York, Sipdey!” he jumped to his feet, taking the new question as an acceptance of his proposal. “We can go right now, just gotta do the ass-kicking first!” 

“Whose ass?” 

“Bad guys’? They saw you catch me and are following into this building.” Oh. So Deadpool had jumped to get away from them, now if only he could get an explanation of how he planned to survive the fall, that’d be great. “They want this!” from one of the bags on his belt Deadpool pulled out a golden necklace then shoved it back. “We gotta un-alive them.” Then he unsheathed the katanas from his back and turned to the one door on the roof. 

They katanas were dripping with blood. 

Peter’s heart was beating quickly as his brain computed what he meant to do. “No killing.” 

Surprisingly, Deadpool stopped. “But they might come after you. They saw you catch me and will think you are involved,” he explained. “Unless we get it back to the owner.” 

“No killing,” Peter repeated. “We’ll turn them in to the police.” 

Deadpool shrugged. “If that’s what you want.” 

He felt danger tugging at his senses and turned to the door. He webbed the gun out of the first person’s hands, pulled it and threw it aside. “Do you have a permit for this?” he quipped. 

“Aw Spidey, you know Bad Guys don’t bother with those.” Undeterred by the confiscation of his gun, the first of the men charged towards Deadpool. Another man took the place of the first, ready to fire at Peter, so he took that guy’s gun, too. 

In the end the roof was a bloody mess, but everyone was alive and webbed together. About twenty people had come over to get whatever the necklace was. Blood made for an awful smell and he just wanted to get as far away as possible. He had looked over everyone to make sure any terrible gashes were held tightly with a cloth or web. A part of him wanted to get out of there to be out of there, another wanted to wait for the ambulance and make sure they were all okay in the end. 

A third part was slightly detached. “Do you think they were crammed in the elevator like sardines?” he asked and because it was better than thinking about all the blood. Then laughed because the way he pictured it, it’d have taken them a minute to get all the way to the roof and the stress in the tiny box would have been too much. 

“Definitely,” Deadpool agreed. “Wanna get food? Fighting sure builds up an appetite.” 

“Where are we going?” he asked. 

“Should I alert the police of this?” Karen offered. 

“I'm getting the police, we should go.” 

“Easier to show you,” Deadpool declared. He walked to the firescape on the side of the building and swung down those stairs, then he turned back to check if he was following. 

Peter followed, giving Karen the details to tell the police. “Please tell them I did all I could so they wouldn’t die and to bring a lot of medical attention.” 

Deadpool gasped from in front of him, but he kept quiet until they had reached the ground floor. “I kept it to only non-lethal force,” he said with a nod. “Didn’t even take more than a few fingers, Spidey. Was I good?” 

If the only options were between dead and missing some fingers then he had definitely done well. But they lived in a world of choices, and very few of them came down to those extremes. “I prefer my criminals with all their fingers.” 

Deadpool pouted. “Can’t pull the trigger with no trigger finger,” he countered. “Over here Spidey,” he motioned and they stepped out to the main street. 

Peter blinked. “Pretty sure that’s not true,” he said. 

“That’s why you gotta get rid of all the fingers,” Deadpool told him and Peter thought that the worst part was not that the guy is serious about it, but that he was _so_ cheerful about it. 

“Why not get rid of the guns, instead?” he tried, not expecting much. 

Deadpool actually stopped walking to turn to him and just looked at him for long enough for it to be weird. “You make an excellent point babycakes.” 

“Baby… what?” he asked moving to keep up because by that point Deadpool had already darted off to the side and followed a path only he could see. At least he was easy to find with all the red. 

“Babycakes? Want something better sweetums? Figure, since we’re BFFs now we should get nicknames,” he said. “Taranchula! No, better, Tarant'challa! Wait no, I’ve got it, you’re short so you can be Tarantiny! Or maybe You’ll be the Red Widow to my Hawkhead.” Deadpool continued moving and pushing through people. “Not liking those? I thought you said you’d be My-derman?” 

Peter laughed. “I’m just here for the food,” he said, perking up as he smelled something from somewhere close. They came to a place that looked like a house had been converted into a small restaurant and Deadpool walked in casually. 

“Papa, el loco esta aqui,” the girl at the counter called in slow, drawn out words to the back when she saw them. “Trajo a un amigo,” she added, then she banished into a door. Peter, with his limited Spanish, got something about crazy and friend. He figured it was a fair assessment of the two of them. 

A man came out in her place and looked at Deadpool with a stony expression. 

“Table for two, please?” Deadpool requested cheerfully, undeterred by the change in waitress. 

“You know you can sit wherever,” he said, motioning at the room, he had no accent. Wherever didn’t seem to encompass much in this place, only five tables placed in some order Peter could not see. “I’ll take your order in a second.” 

“Aw,” Deadpool pouted. “But I already-” 

“Thank you, sir,” Peter hurried to say, pushing him past the man to the closest table. “Please tell me you don’t come harass these people.” 

“How could you even think that Webs-ter? I’d never do that to one of the best Mexican restaurants in town,” he kept pouting. Peter glanced at the menu, and mentally calculated what he wanted. “Don’t worry Webby Bebbeh, my treat tonight. We’re celebrating.” 

Tempting. If there had been something to celebrate. “What’s with the web nicknames now?” 

Doing the impossible with a mask on, Deadpool frowned. “Don’t like Webby Babby? Would you prefer Daddy Long Legs?” 

Peter snorted. “No. How about you stick to Spiderman?” Deadpool shook his head. “Spidey?” 

“Fine,” he grumbled. 

In that moment the man came back. “Have you decided what you would like?” he asked Peter, completely ignoring Wade for a moment. He actually sounded polite. 

“He insists that he orders for me,” he shrugged apologetically pointing and Deadpool. 

Deadpool lit up and started describing what sounded to be half the menu. Peter really hoped it wasn’t an inconvenience. “And two beers.” 

“Just water for me,” Peter corrected quickly. “Don’t drink and superhero,” he glared, because it was better than ‘I’m too young to drink’. It also sounded like a good policy to have. Cops weren’t supposed to drink on the job either. Even if they didn’t all follow the rule. 

“Isn’t he the most adorable superhero you’ve met?” Deadpool asked. “I just met him and I’m in love.” The man gave Peter a skeptical look, and Peter shrugged in return. Deadpool snorted, unaware, “I don’t get drunk anyway.” 

When the man left he turned more seriously to Peter. “Fine, you can just be Spidey, I’ll be DP.” 

“Dee Pee?” Peter asked, sounding out the letters. 

“No, short, simple. Just the letters.” 

“DP?” 

“Perfect Spidey.” 

***

They had been attacked two more times. Once when they had separated so they could check if the guys were coming after Spiderman, or just Deadpool. Peter considered it a win that no one had died by Deadpool’s sword, but he was pretty certain this was the most blood his suit had ever seen. He couldn’t risk taking off the suit if he didn’t know for sure how they were keeping an eye on them. Peter was still trying to figure out how to tell Tony he couldn’t go home until the next day. 

Daredevil might help him with that. 

Peter had considered cancelling on Daredevil, but he thought having someone else for company might be good. He also knew the gym had a shower and that he could probably trust Daredevil to keep Deadpool away long enough to let him wash out some of the blood. He also needed a nap, or maybe ten naps. All the naps. The older mats could maybe work as a makeshift bed. Daredevil and Deadpool could take turns with watching their backs. 

He also still wanted to show him the videos of him taking down Cap. 

So the two of them walked in minutes after the owner closed down for the night, and waited. They had moved and doubled back too many times to count and Peter had tweeted himself around his usual spots. They’d probably be safe for a while. 

“So, who’re we meeting here, Spy-er?” Deadpool asked. 

“Another vigilante,” he shrugged. “Daredevil.” 

Deadpool clasped his hands to his cheeks in an imitation of stereotypical fangirling. “I get to meet Spiderman _and_ Daredevil in one day? My horoscope never mentioned anything about this! Vanessa is never going to believe me,” 

Peter almost groaned, because _of course_ he checked his horoscope diligently. “Who’s Vanessa?” he asked instead. For a guy who seemed to talk a mile a minute he had divulged very little of his life. 

“Only the most perfect woman ever,” Deadpool gives an exaggerated, dreamy sigh. “Don’t worry though, we’re very open in our relationship.” Was that a wink? Peter felt like that was a wink. 

“Uhh, that’s nice for you? A friend told me a few days ago they were going to be in a poly relationship,” he said in an attempt to change the topic to something less flirty. Why had he thought people treating him like an adult would be a nice idea? “I thought he was going to tell me he was leaving his girlfriend for the other guy,” he explains. 

Deadpool nodded. “People can be hard to read.” Then he perked up seeing the door open. “Sometimes they are super easy. Spidey, why does Daredevil look like he’s ready to kill?” 

Peter shrugged without turning to look. “Normal look for him,” he offered, unbothered. 

It turned out that Deadpool was either very good at reading body language, or Daredevil was doing a very poor job of hiding his intentions. A second later Peter saw Daredevil’s fist fly right past him and right into DP’s face. Deadpool staggered back at the force. “If you ask Spiderman out again it will be more than a punch,” he gritted out, pulling back out and crossing his arms. 

Deadpool looked far less bothered by the punch than Peter would have been. “Sorry, didn’t know he was spoken for. But you know… we really are _very-_ ” he didn’t get to finish because at that point Daredevil kicked him on the stomach. “What the fuck?” 

His upper lip was curled up to show his teeth and the little skin shown by the mask was flushed. “He’s a kid,” Daredevil snarled and Deadpool completely stilled. 

“Fuck. He’s a-” he swallowed. “I didn’t- fuck.” He looked at Peter and then back at Double D. “I’d never do that,” he promised. Deadpool fixated on Peter again. “I’m sorry. Shit. Why didn’t you say anything?” 

Peter wasn't sure. “I didn't know how to bring it up?” 

“Aw. Fuck. I'm an idiot. And why won’t I stop saying fuck? This is a child.” He turned to Daredevil, “Want to punch me again?” 

That would probably be too much. DP might need his face for his day life and DD induced bruises were not helpful. Daredevil was gearing up to a stronger punch, putting one foot behind the other for greater balance and everything. Peter took one step, putting himself between the two of them. "Wait. No more punching." Daredevil clenched his jaw, but relaxed his arm. Satisfied with that he turned around to Deadpool. "We're BFFs now, right?" He didn't wait for an answer, even if he wanted to pause because what he was about to say would be too corny. "BFFs always forgive each other. Which means that I forgive you." 

"Aww," Deadpool switched immediately to excited. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." He threw his arms around Peter in a hug. This time he didn't try to grope his ass. 

"BFFs?" Daredevil sounded skeptical behind him. 

"Don't worry, you can be our other BFF." Deadpool opened his arms around his back. "You can even join the hug." 

Peter didn't see his reaction, but he did hear him step farther away. "You stink of blood," he said. 

Deadpool grumbled and stepped away from Peter. Peter took a step away so they would be standing on a circle, or more appropriately a triangle. 

"I was wondering if I could use the showers here to wash it off?" 

Daredevil's arms were crossed. "Dried blood is better than being wet. Don't need you getting a cold." 

"I haven't got a cold since," he paused, unsure if he wanted to talk about the spider. "I'm not sure. But don't worry, Karen's got a self-drying feature." 

"Alright. I'll keep that out here. You can tell me why he's here when you're out." 

"I'm not a thing," Deadpool whined. 

Peter left them to sort themselves out. 

***

When he walked out of the shower, back in a nice clean suit, he found Deadpool pinning a snarling Daredevil to the floor. Daredevil took the moment of distraction when DP looked up to him to flip them around and slam him to the floor. Then he stood up, as usual, like nothing had happened. 

Daredevil bonded by hitting people too much. That couldn't be healthy. 

Even if he had sort of benefited from it. 

"Hey, I got Tony to send me security footage of Saturday," he said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. "We can watch together." 

"No," Daredevil said. 

Peter was stumped. He had been looking forward to it. "Don't you want to know how I did?" 

"I do!" Deadpool shoved at Double D. 

Daredevil had locked his jaw. "Did you win?" he asked in a controlled tone of voice that made Peter wonder what he had done wrong. 

"I won some," he reported trying to force the excitement back to his tone. "Also lost some? Wanted some pointers." 

Daredevil didn't relax. "I can bring Frank in next week for that." 

"Or!" Deadpool said loudly. "We can watch them right now," he suggested, bouncing up and down on the spot. 

"You don't even know what we're watching," Double D grumbled. 

"Doesn't matter," Deadpool declared. Then he made as if to grab the phone off Peter who was still a good distance away from them. 

Daredevil hadn't relaxed, but with a small grimace he shrugged. "Fine, we can watch." 

Deadpool sat down and tugged on Double D's hand until he also sat down on the mat. Peter joined them. It was kind of funny, the contrast between how excited they were over the video. He turned the StarkPhone towards them and pressed play. "Is that Captain America? Oh my God! You met Captain America. Awwe, you're trying to spar, that's so cute. You know you should work on your- holy shit! That was fast. Did you teach him that?" 

Daredevil was smiling now, Peter wanted to say he looked proud. Maybe a little smug. "I did," he replied. 

"Did you also tell him to do that lost puppy thing in the beginning? Because that was brilliant!" 

Daredevil's mouth widened into a grin. "Yeah. He's very easy to read. So..." he shrugged. DP nodded like that was the best explanation. "Who else did you get?" 

Instead of answering Peter tapped play on the next button. 

"Ohh! Still Captain America. He looks more alert now," he laughed. "Nice work evading that punch. Ouch, that's gotta hurt. Your side okay?" Daredevil switched his focus to Peter, who nodded. "You punched him in the face! OMG! He doesn't look happy about that. That's clearly a feint Spidey, move to the other- yep got you there. Ouch. Okay now's when you strik- never mind, too late. Nice block! Oops he got you there, too, it was very obvious you were gonna do that. Fuck. And you’re down," he laughed again. 

Daredevil was still smiling when Peter looked up to him, but it looked more forced. "Great job. You learn to read people on the go, but we can try to help you mask your intentions.” 

“Yes!” Deadpool agreed. “Your punches were written all over your face, you’re so quick you might get away with it sometimes,” he said. 

“Did you get to spar with anyone else? Also…” he looked slightly uncomfortable, jaw still locked. “Is there any sound on that?” 

“Uh, no sound. The most you would hear is the others bickering. I cut them out of the video,” Peter explained. 

“Oh. That. Makes sense,” he nodded. “Did you fight anyone else?” 

Peter nodded. He hit play on the next video. 

“Is that the Winter Soldier? He looks different. Clean. It suits him.” Deadpool started narrating. “Is he laughing? Is he trying to distract you with words?” 

“He was trying to coach me,” Peter offered. 

“Super slow punch is thrown with the metal arm, so cute that he wants you to be okay. Oh, that's a quick one, couldn't have dodged that. Nice comeback, though. Holy shit you caught the kick, now's a good time to- fuck. Excellent form there Spidey. I knew I picked the right BFF,” Deadpool grinned. 

Peter shrugged. “Pretty sure he was still laughing about the first round with Cap,” he said dismissively. 

“You still got him down,” Daredevil corrected. 

“Want to see the next one? It’s against Mr. Stark, so I didn’t really want to get him with the super strength. Plus he knows who I am and I’m pretty sure he felt bad with the idea of even hitting me, so he went easy on me. Sort of like when you’re showing me how to move,” Peter explained, looking at Double D. “The one after that is with the Black Widow, though, that was wild.” 

“You call him Mr. Stark? Are you like five?” Deadpool asked. “Oh my god, how did I not notice it before? I’m a fucking idiot.” He face-palmed himself, and when his hand pulled away his nose was slightly crooked. “Fight with Black Widow? Sign me up for that. I’d literally pay her to kill me. Twice.” 

Peter blinked, but then shrugged it off because he could relate to that. Some people you just wouldn’t mind getting killed by. Natasha was at the top of the list for many people. “So, skipping Mr. Stark?” 

“Yes,” Daredevil confirmed. “Go for Natasha’s.” 

Peter swiped past Tony and hit play on Natasha’s spar against him. 

“I take it back, I’ll pay her to kill me three times, and then play ping-ball with me.” Deadpool started. Peter was glad they all began for a bit before they started moving. “Fuck, she went right in there, didn’t she? Excellent dodge, how do you even manage that? Okay, looks like she’s going for a kick, and damn, she jumped at your face? How did you even get out of that?” 

Sparring with Natasha had made his Spidersense sharper than usual and Peter didn’t know how he had called half her moves, but he had. Her blood lust was plausible, maybe. 

“Okay, you tried to hit her. Bad choice there buddy, she could do the one you’ve- Nice, you managed to get away from that. Cool. Mediocre kick there, kid. Fuck that was fast. Were those three kicks? Or four? How do you even- And you’re down. No surprise there bud, good try.” 

“Natasha has trained her whole life, don’t feel bad. You lasted longer than many would have,” Daredevil gave him a broad grin. He seemed to be relaxing now, which was odd. 

“Is that how you know each other? You teach him to kick ass?” 

Peter nodded. “He’s amazing,” he confirmed. 

“How did _you_ meet him?” Daredevil asked pointedly. “And for that matter, why did you bring him here?” 

“Well…” Peter started, hoping Deadpool would pop in and explain for him, since he clearly enjoyed talking. Deadpool just looked at Peter instead. “He jumped off a building, I saved him. They keep coming after us for some reason.” 

Daredevil turned to Deadpool. “I am on a retrieval mission, so I had to get away from these guys. So to get away from them I jumped out the window,” he started and Daredevil nodded like it made perfect sense to do that. “They’ll probably come after us until tomorrow morning when I hand it over to my employer.” 

“Spiderman can’t do until morning. You have school tomorrow,” he reminded Peter. 

“One all-nighter never hurt anyone,” Peter protested. 

“Not to mention the tracker in your suit that Stark probably has on a timer.” Karen had been reminding him about that all day. “Can we get your object to your employer early?” 

Deadpool shook his head. “They get to town at seven sharp.” 

“What about their employer? Can we get them to call them off?” 

There was silence for a second. “Not so sure about that. But they may call all their minions back to base if we’re there,” Deadpool whistled appreciatively. 

Double D nodded. “Do we know where their base is?” 

Deadpool frowned, and once again Peter wondered how the few creases in the mask gave the whole expression away. “So there’s a tiny flaw in our plan.” 

Daredevil sighed. “Where did you find the object?” 

“I was given an address, it was an office building.” Deadpool told them the name he had seen on the door. 

“I can run a scan on the company,” Karen offered. Daredevil nodded yes, and Peter saw the display pop up. “Record show it belongs to Jonathan S. Emrick,” she said. 

Peter quickly relayed the information for Deadpool’s benefit, as well as the address. “He might have nothing to do with this, though.” 

“Doesn’t hurt to check.” Daredevil groaned. “That’s pretty far to go to on a maybe when we’re this short on time.” 

Deadpool whipped out his cellphone. “I’ll get a taxi,” he suggested cheerfully and he was already dialing the number. 

“Might be better to get the subway,” Daredevil suggested. Daredevil hung up, but kept the phone out. 

Peter blinked. “Have you seen us?” He motioned at the group. 

“It’s New York, no one gives a fuck,” he shrugged. 

Peter took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “The second we’re in someone’s gonna post a picture somewhere and they will know.” They wouldn’t be the only ones. If Tony had an alert on his media he’d probably see it, too. 

“Kid has a point,” Deadpool noted. 

Daredevil groaned. “They’re not looking for me, yet. Maybe you get the taxi and I’ll take the metro. I drop by his place and look for hints,” he pursed his lips. “Let me see the object,” he said, putting his hand out towards Deadpool. 

Deadpool handed it to him with a pout and Daredevil started running his hands over the thin metal plate of the necklace. He then brought it up to his nose and sniffed, he took a second and then sniffed again. Not looking satisfied, he poked his tongue out and licked it. He handed it back to Deadpool, licked side on top and Deadpool grabbed it like it was both radioactive and very fragile. 

“What was that for?” he asked putting the necklace back to its pocket. 

“You need to wash your pockets,” Daredevil smiled. “I’ll know if Jonathan is our man and call you with my findings. If we’re lucky, it’s him. If not, I’ll question him.” His smile broadened and his lip curled up to show teeth. Peter hoped they had the right guy. He wouldn’t want to have been the guy to point Daredevil in the direction of an innocent man. 

“Okay. Don’t attack until we’re there,” Deadpool said. “Don’t want to tip them off.” 

“No worries,” he said, he was already halfway out the door. 

Deadpool pressed to call the last number. ‘Hey Dopinder, I need a ride.” 

***

Dopinder was a strange man who called DP “Mr. Deadpool” and Peter “Mr. Spiderman.” He drove like crazy through the streets and talked with Deadpool about how he really wanted a career as an assassin so he could be cool. Only with that done, he would be cool enough to get a girlfriend so he could propose and then have a wife. Peter was very worried about the guy. Daredevil called at one point and Peter put him on speaker instead of having Karen route the call to his suit. 

“Jonathan is not here, but the necklace was. At some point.” There were some sounds of rummaging in the background. “Overheard some guards and I think we got our guy.” 

“Didn't we agree on staying out of sight?” Deadpool asked in the same tone Peter would use with a kid. Or a pet. 

“I have,” Double D grumbled. 

“Have you heard when he'll be back?” Peter asked. He knew more about DD’s enhanced hearing. 

“No. But I may have a lead on a location.” 

“The docks again?” 

“No, a warehouse. Do we want to question the guards? Keep sneaking til we get there? Or make a big show here and lure him back with all his goons?” 

“I say we have the guards call him in for something unrelated,” Peter suggested. At the same time his car companions suggested something else. 

“We’ll question them and go to him,” Deadpool said. “Round them up.” 

“Can I help you kill the guy?” Dopinder asked, and from the mirror, Peter could see him grinning like it was Christmas. 

“No killing,” Peter and Daredevil cut in unison. 

“Listen Dopinder, I know we’ve had fun in the past, but Spidey and I are BFFs with Daredevil, and this is our first mission,” Deadpool said in a tone too bright for the situation. “I’ll let you know when I’m doing a me thing and you can join me.” 

“So we get the guards?” Daredevil confirmed. Peter could imagine his jaw clenching at the other two. 

“Just surround them, we’re super close.” 

***

Dopinder dropped them a block away and Deadpool told him to stick close in case he was needed and did not pay him for the ride. Peter offered his own money, but Dopinder waved him off saying that he knew Mr. Deadpool never carried cash in his suit. Dopinder understood, he didn’t even look bothered. Peter, on the other hand, understood Daredevil’s urge to punch DP because he had seen him pay for food just a few hours earlier. 

The place wasn’t hard to find and it didn’t look hard to infiltrate. Deadpool set to work on the alarm on the window and disabled it fairly quickly. 

“Looks like there’s a motion sensor there,” Deadpool pointed. “But it’s aimed to the ground. So you could crawl up the wall with me and avoid it,” he said after a second. 

“Okay.” Peter turned around in place. “Jump on,” he said, crouching a little. Deadpool did, wrapping his hands around his neck and his feet around his torso. Peter put himself against the wall and started climbing. “DP… Do you think that camera is on?” he asked, noticing it pointing straight at him. 

Deadpool looked. The light on the side lit up and turned off. “Oh fuck,” he said. Then he let go and fell straight into the area with the motion sensor. “Fuck.” 

No alarm started ringing. Maybe they were off. Peter stuck a web to the ceiling and lowered himself upside down. “Why did you let go?” Peter hissed. 

“They got us already,” DP shrugged. “It’s pointless.” 

“No alar-” Karen displayed an incoming call from Daredevil. “Answer. Hello?” 

“What did you just do?” 

“We broke into the office from the window?” 

“The office is the only place with window security. Why would you-?” Someone yelled at him unintelligibly. “You’ve got five incoming and they already called the boss. See you soon.” 

“Double D says there’s five guys coming,” he reported to Deadpool, cutting loose from the web and flipping to the ground. 

“You’ve got a bluetooth earphone in there? I should do that.” He stood up, pulling one of his katana’s out of it sheath. “Places like this never get showy alarms, Webs.” 

“Open door or closed door?” 

Deadpool hummed. “Open. They may just shoot their way in.” 

Peter nodded, webbed the handle and pulled on it to open the door. “I’ll wait above the door.” 

***

Daredevil shoved one of the guys through the open door and snarled at the two of them as the guard fell unconscious. Then he went to Deadpool, sidestepping the katanas and shoved him back with less force. “I thought you were a professional,” he growled. “Don’t you know how to break into places undetected?” he shoved again, Deadpool stumbled back. 

“I thought it would be fun,” Deadpool pouted. “Didn’t see the camera up there.” He shrugged. 

“Don’t do it again,” he growled. “They called the boss, we won’t have long to pick a playground.” 

“Okay. I think Spidey does best with places to shoot webs at,” Deadpool said. He was probably remembering their second encounters with the thugs. In an alleyway it was way easier to put everyone where he wanted them. 

Daredevil nodded. “Too many people here. The living room is still clean, and there’s enough cover.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Peter shrugged. 

***

Jonathan came in after twenty more of his thugs were knocked unconscious by a combination of the three of them. He was, predictably, white and middle aged and somewhat slimy looking. He had walked in and offered to buy them off, double whatever they were being paid. Daredevil almost punched him on the spot. 

“I have classes tomorrow,” Peter said. 

Jonathan looked at him puzzled. “How does that concern me? Want me to pay your tuition?” 

“What? No!” 

“We don’t really care about your money,” Daredevil added. 

“Just leave Spidey alone. Classes are hard enough without sleep deprivation,” Deadpool added. “You can keep coming after me until I hand the thing back, I don’t care.” 

Jonathan laughed. “I don’t have any other hired guns. Fine. Take it. I’ll get it back, and next time, I’ll melt it.” 

Deadpool made a choked noise of disbelief. “It’s a historical artifact stolen from, uh, somewhere. We’re getting it back to the rightful owner!” 

Jonathan just laughed more. “I paid for it. It is mine.” Daredevil’s lip curled up and he made as if to punch the guy, Jonathan finally stopped laughing. “But fine. I’ll leave you three out of it.” 

Peter didn’t think walking stereotypes were a thing. “You know, it doesn’t hurt you to cooperate with others. Let’s go guys.” He walked out the door. He didn’t turn to see the other two follow him, but he heard their steps behind him. 

***

“Is it just me or was that guy straight out of a cartoon?” he asked. They were making their way down a deserted street. 

“It’s like the author just doesn’t care enough to give him a personality,” Deadpool agreed. 

“We’re not in a book,” Daredevil bit back. 

Peter imagined he was rolling his eyes, even if he couldn’t see them. “We could be in a Sims game,” he piped up. He had had that debate with Ned at some point after binge playing the game a whole weekend. Pre-spiderman-Peter had so much time for videogames. 

“Nah,” Deadpool said. “Pretty sure they can’t fight this well together on their first round.” He grinned. 

“We _were_ pretty good together,” Peter agreed. 

“We could have been worse,” Daredevil said, and that was as good as an agreement. 

Deadpool hummed. “We should do this more often.” 

Peter nodded. “Definitely. We can be Team Red.” 

Daredevil choked back a laugh. “Sure thing.” 

Deadpool had stopped in his tracks. “This is the coolest team I've ever been part of,” he says. “And I was part of the x-men,” he added, dropping his tone to a whisper. 

“If you leave now,” Karen said. “You can still make it home,” she flashed the fastest route to his apartment on the display. 

“Go home,” Daredevil nodded. “Call me next week.” 

“You’re leaving?” Deadpool pouted. “Text me tomorrow!” 

“I will,” Peter promised. 

“Wanna go get a drink?” Deadpool asked while Peter turned away. 

As he was leaving he heard Daredevil say, “I never agreed to be your BFF. But sure.” Peter joined Deadpool in laughing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you all so much for all the kudos and comments and bookmarks and subscriptions, I don’t think this would be a finished fic without you! (much less this long)  
> Vote on upcoming ideas [here](http://mistbornhero.tumblr.com/post/184216509671) by which I mean if you talk to me about it it will probably get done faster. Suggest your own ideas, too. Might integrate them into it.  
> Also: I’ll soon be podficcing one of my favorite stories: “[Peter Parker's Home for the Wayward Villain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135464%22)” I’m super excited about it! If you are into podfics keep an eye out for it in the next few weeks? Since it’s… long I want to have a buffer before I start posting, so I gotta edit and record a bunch of chapters first. But after, I promise weekly updates lmao.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, or kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> As much as I tell myself I don't need them, I stalk the notes of gif sets that I make lmao  
> So I do need some validation
> 
> Let me know if there's something you'd like to see happen (tropes, people, ships)!


End file.
